The Battle for Earth
by The Night Lord
Summary: Third in the Lasterol Stone trilogy. Crayak wants nothing more than to destroy Earth for his failures. But the only ones standing in his way are both generations of the Animorphs. Now, they're fighting a war to save Earth. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**The Animorphs return in this sequel to Crayak's Game of Death and the Lasterol Stone, battling against Crayak in a war to save Earth. And it will be narrated by all eleven Animorphs**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"**My servant, Drode, come forth"**

The Drode took two steps forward towards the throne and bowed

"Yes my glorious master?"

"**I have a mission for you"**

"And what would the great ruler want of me?"

Crayak narrowed his blood red eye at his servant

"**It would involve seeing the Ellimist"**

The Drode stepped back in shock

"Surely not? I mean, you want me to see that meddling fool?"

"**Silence"**

The Drode fell quiet

"**I have a plan. A glorious plan of revenge against the Animorphs"**

"Ah I see"

"**Go now and bring the Ellimist to me"**

The Drode disappeared instantly. All Crayak had to do now was wait

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It wasn't long before the Drode returned, but nothing was with him

"**Where is the-"**

"**What is it you want?" **boomed a voice

The Drode grimaced as a bright white light appeared before Crayak as eye level. And from within this light, the Ellimist appeared in the form of an old man, but when he spoke, his voice seemed to be all around

"**What do you want of me?"**

"**I want to play a game"**

The Ellimist hovered back

"**A game? What kind?"**

"**It involves the Animorphs"**

The Ellimist floated closer in suspicion

"**And what do you want with the Animorphs. We both know that both generations have defeated you"**

The Drode made a slight noise, but was ignored

"**You, the all-powerful Crayak, defeated by ten humans and an Andalite"**

"**I did not bring you here to mock me, Ellimist," **snarled Crayak

"**What is this game you want to play with me?"**

Crayak leaned back against his throne

"**One that will involve both groups of Animorphs"**

"**Adults and children?"**

"**Oh course, fool, who else"**

The Drode snickered from his place. Both beings gave him a look

"**And I presume this game will involve the Lasterol Stone or a maze where you attempt to fight them to the death?" **

Crayak growled slightly in anger. He had never known this much humiliation since his defeat at the Animorphs hand a year ago

"**How about an all-out assault on Earth if that makes you happy"**

There was silence for a minute before the Ellimist spoke

"**So, that is your plan?"**

"**It is"**

"**And what would be your army?"**

"**How about the Yeerks again, hmm, with the added strength of reconstructed Howlers?"**

"**Ahh, the Howlers. Makes me wonder why you're using them again, after what Jake did to them"**

Crayak laughed, which was joined by the Drode

"**The kiss between Jake and Cassie, which lead to the Howler's destruction. Hah. Nothing like that can defeat them again"**

"**So what did you do?"**

"**Just wait and see, Ellimist"**

"**And the Yeerks"**

"**Oh they would be waiting for revenge, as always. Now they have that chance"**

"**The rules, Crayak, the rules as usual"**

"Oh the rules would be quite simple enough," announced the Drode

Crayak glared at him and he fell silent

"**It's simple Ellimist. A battle ground with two fortresses. The Animorphs have one and my army has one. And they battle against each other on the field"**

"**But could this possibly do with the Animorphs and your revenge exactly?"**

"**Easy. If the Animorphs lose, and they will might I add, then Earth will be destroyed, no questions asked. But _if _they win, then I will leave Earth alone"**

"**Permanently?"**

"**Yes, permanently. I promise never to attack that area of space if they win"**

The Ellimist though this over

"**And by the way, Ellimist, they have a time limit. Only two weeks. If the Animorphs fail to win, then Earth is destroyed"**

"**I see. And the Animorphs can't exactly say no, can they?"**

"Of course. You think the mighty Crayak would come up with a plan, but not for it to go into action," spoke up the Drode, "I mean, come on. You really are a fool"

The Ellimist turned to him

"**You know I can remove any existence of you"**

"**Which is something you will not do," **growled Crayak

The Ellimist turned back, determined to ignore the Drode

"**Do you agree on the terms and conditions of this battle?" **asked Crayak

The Ellimist went into a thinking pose, one arm behind his back, and chin in hand

"**I agree Crayak. When will this game begin?"**

"**In two days. You have two days to convince them to fight"**

"**And the battle grounds will be ready by then?"**

"**Of course"**

A small hologram appeared, one of which showed Earth in space. And as they watched, the hologram zoomed in on Earth, focusing on the home city of the Animorphs

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. The reunion part I

**Let's start off with Chapter One and who else, but the leader of the Animorphs, Mr Jake himself**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**JAKE**

A reunion. What more can I say? But more on that later

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday, with barely any clouds in sight

But where was I?

Checking the e-mails. And I had found one of interest. One from Adam, the son of my cousin Rachel

"_Now what could he want?"_

Opening it, I saw it was not only addressed to me, but to Rachel and Tobias, Marco and Melissa, his sister Leah and my son Samuel

It was a call for a reunion barbeque tomorrow at Rachel's place. So naturally I decided to wait for Cassie to come home and turn her then

But now, it was time for me to go to work. Ever since John was old enough to look after himself, I had been working more hours at my current job: panel beating, one that I've had for a few years now. Can I say about twelve to be exact? Even still, I couldn't wait to see Marco again after a few years and see how he was coming along

After locking up the house, I left for work

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I arrived home to find Cassie still in her work clothes while preparing dinner. See, Cassie works as a vet, a job she's had for how long?

"Oh, hi honey," she said looking up for a second

"Yeah hi, how was work?"

"Fine, fine, you know the usual. John, dinner's ready"

Our youngest son came out, brushing back a strand of hair, as he sat down at the table

"How about you?" Cassie asked me

"Not bad"

I decided to tell her about the e-mail

"Adam sent us an e-mail today"

"And what did he have to say?"

"He's calling for a reunion tomorrow"

Both Cassie and John dropped their forks

"Where at, Dad?"

"Rachel and Tobias' place, about noon"

"Well this is short notice. Tomorrow, come on"

John snickered

"Adam's a bit like that"

"I bet he is," I said

"He's luck I'm not working tomorrow"

"Aren't you?" I asked in surprise

Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled

"No, I got a day off and I'm going to a reunion"

She shook her head, as John looked at me

"Perfect, I can go flying high with Tori and then shoot over to the reunion"

"Where's Sam?" asked Cassie

"Oh, he's over at Adam's place for tonight"

"He could have told us," I said

"Well, dear, he is nineteen and he and Adam have been friends for a long time"

"Yeah, just like you and Marco, Dad"

"And he and I will meet up again"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The hours were ticking away to noon and Cassie was trying to get me ready in time

"I'm surprised at how long it takes to get you ready"

"At least we don't have to worry about John"

"He can just fly over and get ready there"

"And aren't you lucky Rachel isn't helping you"

Cassie sighed in frustration, but I heard the laughter in it and smiled

"Come on dear," I said, taking her hand, "let's go. It's nearly noon"

We locked up the house, before getting in the car and taking off

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**LEAH**

"Come on Mom, at least say you like it"

I flicked my hair. At least my short hair now, for it came down to below my ears

"Could you bring the potato salad out please?"

"But what about my hair?"

Mom paused for a second to take a look

"It suits you, now hurry up"

I sighed and brought the salad outside where everyone was. Putting the salad down, I turned to my brother, who flicked his long brown hair back

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Mom failed to notice my haircut"

"She's in a rush, you'll see, she would like it"

"I know Dad likes it"

"See, there you go, what are you worried about?"

I looked around, trying to see a glint of red hair

"Where's Tori?"

"Somewhere. Either inside or in the air"

"Or maybe I'm here"

Our little sister appeared at Adam's shoulder and grinned

"Hi there twerp"

She pouted

"You love me, don't you?"

"Aye"

"Hey, here comes Jake and Cassie," said Marco

I swivelled around along with everyone else. Jake's car had pulled up and they were getting out. I turned to Adam and he grinned

"Happy now?" I asked

"One more to come, I think"

"Who?"

He motioned to the sky. Silhouetted against the sky, I could see the image of a falcon drifting on the thermals

_(Here I come)_

The falcon dived, plummeting faster and faster, before pulling up and landing at my feet. The falcon began to demorph. Soon, Sam was before me instead of the falcon

"How's it going?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	3. The reunion part II

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**MARCO**

"Hey Jake"

"Marco, how's it going?"

We shook hands, before going to the table together

"How are you, Marco?" asked Cassie

"Cassie, you never fail to astonish me," I said

I sat down, as Jake sat next to me and Cassie to him

"Going really good actually," I said, "you know, family life"

I grinned and looked around, seeing my son Kevin running around with John and Tori. I looked over to my wife Melissa, who was holding the latest addition to our family: a newborn boy we named Damien. Melissa was talking to Rachel, who was busy setting the table and talking to her at the same time

Strange

I turned back to Jake

"How are things over at your place?"

"Like you, Marco, going good," grinned Jake, "Cassie here has been working hard at the veterinary"

"We get a whole lot of injured or sick animals every day," said Cassie

I started to reply, but someone spoke in thought speech

(Alright, let's go)

I looked up and saw silhouetted against the sky, a red-tailed hawk and a northern harrier

"Tobias is about to arrive"

Jake and Cassie looked up, as both birds of prey dived. The hawk shot past us, flared his wings and banked hard, before landing at Rachel's feet. The harrier on the other hand had landed near us. Both began to demorph and soon, Tobias emerged from the hawk and our Andalite friend, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill emerged from the harrier

"Tobias, you do not do that again," roused Rachel

"Yes dear, of course, dear," smiled Tobias, kissing her and walking away

(Hello all) said Ax

"Hey Ax, how's it going?" I asked

(Very well thanks, Marco, very well)

He began to morph to human and sat down once he was done. Melissa sat next to me and handed Damien to me

"You can look after him for a while," she said

"No worries. We shall bond really well. I mean, he already looks like me"

I was expecting Rachel to say something, but she was busy

Tobias sat down and grabbed a plate

"Where's your kids Tobias, I haven't seem them yet?" asked Jake

"Adam meeting his girlfriend right now, Tori's chasing Kevin with John and Leah is off applying make-up," he answered plainly

He motioned towards the house. I turned around and saw Adam enter the backyard with his girlfriend, Ashley, followed by Leah, who was playing with her hair

"Well, now that the entire gang is here," I said, "what next?"

I felt arms thrown around my neck and pulled away. Melissa turned around to face Kevin

"Kevin, you don't do that, okay, your father has got your brother"

"Okay"

Adam, Ashley and Leah sat down, quickly followed by Sam, John and Tori. Kevin wiggled in next to his mother

"Well guys, welcome back, it's good to see you again," began Tobias, "welcome to this reunion that my son told me about only yesterday"

Adam smiled, but Tobias ignored him and continued

"Lots of things have happened in the time we've missed each other, so let's all dig in and catch up"

I clapped like I was at a show

"Bravo, encore, encore"

He stood up and bowed. Melissa loaded up her plate, before taking Damien so I could fill up mine. Everyone around me was talking, so I turned to Jake

"Alright Jake, let's talk," I said, trying to be serious, "what has happened in the last few years since we've last met"

He grinned

"Working, spending time with the family, you know, that sort of thing. What about you?"

"We went around the world"

"Yeah, you told me about that, sending the postcards"

"Or at least I did," added Melissa

I ate a forkful of potato salad and was amazed at the flavour

"Hey Rachel, can I compliment you?"

"Go for it"

"Love the potato salad"

"So eat it all then"

I looked over at Ax and saw that somehow, he'd managed to get barbeque sauce all over his face, with some smears of potato salad

I brought another forkful to my mouth, but stopped. It seemed as if the air felt stranger, you know, like…stranger

I lowered the fork and saw that I wasn't the only one. Except that Ashley was frozen in motion, the fork just as her mouth

Time was standing still…

Tobias got up, followed by Jake and Ax. I put the fork down and followed them

"What is going on?" I asked

"The Ellimist," said Ax, "he has funny ways"

He was right. A wise old man appeared before us suddenly, glowing an eerie light blue

"Hi, would you like some potato salad?" I asked all of a sudden

The Ellimist smiled

"There must be a reason why you're here," said Jake

"Yes, Jake, there is. I'm here to give you an offer"

"An offer of what?" Tobias asked

"An offer to save Earth," answered the Ellimist, "to save it permanently"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

TheMelissa in this story is none other than Melissa Chapman, now married to Marco. Couldn't think of anyone else, so I got her instead. Hope you enjoy it


	4. The offer

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**JOHN**

The Ellimist had returned. I remember the last time I saw him. A year ago, in a gladiator-like arena, given the choice to play a game to save Earth

We had succeeded and I thought we would never see him again

I was wrong

There he was, before us all, looking like a frail, wise old man, with glowing blue skin. Talk about freaky

And here he is, telling us about an offer that he's giving us

"Crayak is furious, in fact he's so furious, you are all he can think about"

"What did we do to him this time?" asked Dad

I also knew about Crayak, the evil force that we fought against. In fact, when he had to fight him, Leah went off her head. But we fought all the same and won. Now hearing his name brought shivers to my body. I knew about the history between Crayak and my father. How Crayak wants Dad dead for all the trouble he's caused

"You do not know of this, but your children played a game last year"

Mom glared at me, as Rachel and Adam joined Tobias. Dad also spun around to give me his what-did-you-do look

"The only reason you don't know is because your memories were altered," continued the Ellimist

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked Sam

"You never knew, so we decided not to tell," he answered

"Now Crayak's mind is obsessed with killing you all," said the Ellimist, "and what not a better way than to destroy Earth"

"What?" asked Rachel in a deadly voice

"Who would be better to give us the news, him or the Drode?" asked Marco, "hey we're here to tell you that Earth's gonna be destroyed"

"But alas, not all is doomed," said the Ellimist, "We decided on a game. If you fight and win, Earth is saved. If not, well then, I don't have to tell you, do I?"

"What's the game like?" asked Dad

"A battle ground, with two fortresses. You occupy one and plan out your battles and strategies and the Yeerks and Howlers get the other"

"Yeerks and Howlers?" said Ax in disbelief

The Ellimist nodded as if he was agreeing

"There is also a time limit. Two weeks to fight and win, or Earth is gone, no questions asked"

"Why couldn't you fight Crayak?" asked Tobias

"Tobias, if they were to do such a thing, there would be no Earth at all. The force of their powers would annihilate the solar system," replied Ax

"Great, now we have no choice but to fight in a war, right?" said Marco

"If you want to save Earth, yes. And you know how much I love Earth. Such a wonderful and beautiful place"

"Can I pack some swimming suits and clothes?" asked Rachel

"You can pack some clothes, yes, but there is no swimming hole," answered the Ellimist

"Hey bro, you think we can do this?" asked Sam

"We've got no choice," said Leah, "I'm up for it"

"That's you. The rest of us aren't sure," I said

"Think about it. If we beat Crayak, we've beat him overall," said Sam

"And we have kicked his butt last year," said Leah

"They have a point," said Tori

"Fine, I'll agree," I said

"Same here," Tori agreed

We turned back to watch our parents discuss this situation

"Do we have supplies, like do we have what we need?" asked Dad

"Everything is catered for," answered the Ellimist, "you can pack some clothes and you have rooms, food, water and all other supplies. It's like a mansion, but it's fortified"

"How long do we have to decide?" asked Marco

"Well I was given two days to convince you, but it looks different otherwise"

"Cassie, Melissa and kids, come on over, we're taking a vote," said Dad

I had just realized that Melissa wasn't frozen like Ashley was. And neither was Damien

"Can I take my girlfriend along?" asked Adam, "it would suck having her there, frozen like that"

"No offence Adam, but what can she do?" asked Tobias, "she can't morph and we don't have the cube, plus we don't have time to get her morphs"

"She could be emotional support, just have someone there," said Adam

"Well, I think there is nothing wrong with bringing her along," said Rachel

"Besides, she knows about my morphing power"

"Fair point," said Tobias

"Come on guys, let's focus," said Dad

"Ooh, he's back, General Patton is back in the house," said Marco

Dad grinned and turned back to the Ellimist. By now, everyone had joined him, including Ashley who had a bewildered look on her face

"Alright, we're voting now," said Dad, "who's in favour of fighting?"

Rachel, Leah, Tobias, Sam, Tori, Adam, Mom and I raised our hands

"You know, this isn't the first time, but I'm going too," said Marco

"I'll follow you wherever you go, my prince," said Ax

"Melissa and Ashley, you know what's going on?" asked Dad

"Yeah sure, we're going to war," answered Melissa

"Alright and you know that I'm voting too"

"So that's eleven to nil," said Marco, "we're back in the olden days"

"Back to the screaming and running around," said Tobias, "as you called it"

"Let's do it," said Rachel

"I knew she'd say that," smiled Marco

"Ellimist, you have your answer," said Dad, "we're going to fight"

"But not until I've packed some clothes," said Leah

"Go for it," said the Ellimist, "I'll wait until you're ready"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	5. Arriving at the fortress

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**ADAM**

My bags were packed and waiting on my bed. I was waiting for Ashley to arrive. As first I wanted her to come. Then I realized that she would be in danger. And when I told her this, she refused to stay home and wanted to come to be with me. I couldn't say no

Sigh

As soon as we were ready, we would be transported to the battle grounds for this war. And I had wondered why Crayak couldn't accept defeat. He had lost the Lasterol Stone battle and he had lost the maze game

I remembered how we defeated him. I had morphed into an alien and flew into his ear when he was a gigantic dragon. I had fired acid onto his brain, causing him to submit and lose the game. So why now was he back?

"Adam, Ashley's here," called Mom

I raced down the stairs and met her, as she put her bag down and looked around. I went to her and embraced her

"So, you ready for this?" I asked

"Oh yeah"

"You might get hurt"

She smiled and looked up at me

"But I'll be with you, so it'll be worth the risk"

"Hey Adam, you ready?" asked Dad

"Ready when you are," I answered

"Leah, Tori, come on, let's go"

My sisters came down the stairs, both carrying their cases. Mom came down after them, with her and Dad's case, so I went and brought mine down

"So far as I know, Jake and Cassie are already there, along with Ax, so come on, let's go," said Dad

We all joined him, surrounded by our suitcases, waiting to be taken over

"Ellimist, we're coming too, so take us now," said Dad

Nothing happened; there was no flash or anything

But we were suddenly in a large grand hall. Like we had entered a mansion. There were two sets of winding stairs leading to the second floor. Under the stairs were double doors leading to a room. It may seem like an ordinary mansion, but we knew better. We had arrived at the fortress

"Alright, go and find your rooms," said Mom

Leah, Tori, Ashley and I went up the stairs and went through the door on our right and entered the wing. There were six doors on the right hand side and four large windows on the left. I went to the closest door and knocked

Sam answered the door and smiled when he saw me

"Hey bro, just arrived have you?"

"Yeah"

"John's next door, so the other four rooms are available"

"Where are your parents staying?" asked Leah

"In the left wing. Rooms for everyone, including Ax"

"There's a room with grass for Ax?" repeated Leah

"And a running stream," Sam added

"Oookay then," said Leah

She left, followed by Tori. Ashley and I entered Sam's room to have a look. Against one wall, he had a queen-size bed, while on the other side was a desk. A large cupboard and a chest-of-draws were on the far wall. And above the chest-of-draws was a French glass window

"Cool, dude, cool," I said, "I'll go and check out my room"

"No worries. Catch up with you soon"

I grinned and left, followed by Ashley. We went into the last room and dumped the bags on the bed. Ashley sat down, as I set about unpacking the bags and storing the clothes away

"It's not bad so far," said Ashley, "wonder what the rest of the place is like"

"After we unpack, we'll go and have a look, shall we?" I said

She nodded and helped me unpack; putting all the clothes we had for the next two weeks away in the cupboard, before leaving the room and heading out for a look around

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**CASSIE**

I looked up as Rachel and Tobias entered the room, followed by Ax. We were in the living room, which had five large couches and a large coffee table. Jake was at the coffee table, having a look at the map of the area he had found

"Hey guys, glad you could come," I greeted

"Cassie, I've been wanting to catch up you, but haven't had the chance," said Rachel, "so how about this to catch up in?"

The doors opened and in swaggered Marco, along with his wife Melissa, who was holding Damien. Made me remember about Sam and John when they were babies

"Howdy all, thought we'd drop in for mayhem"

He and Ax joined Jake and Tobias around the map, as Melissa came over

"Seems all too grand for a fortress," she said

"It's probably so we can live comfortably while we're fighting," I said

"Yeah, live well so we can die well," said Rachel, "makes it all too new"

"So is everyone settled?" I asked

"Kevin's in our room, he's unpacking his stuff," answered Melissa

Damien was sucking on her finger, so she went away

"Boy and girls are in," said Rachel, "so is the girlfriend. Adam thought about not bringing her so she wouldn't be in danger, but she refused"

"Could it be love blinding her?" I asked

"Don't know. Ashley's a good girl. She's perfect for him"

"Sam isn't interest in girls at the moment. He's busy with college"

"When this is over, let's hope he gets that degree"

"Hell yeah"

"So, let's go and see what the guys are up to"

"Taking a look at the map to plan battles"

"Already? Let's go, come on"

She dragged me over to the men and sat me down, before sitting next to Tobias

"What's happening?" she asked

"Just taking a look at the structure of the area," answered Jake, "you know, see all the advantage points and all"

(I wonder how the Yeerks can fight in this war, unless they have ships) said Ax

"And the Howlers, don't forget the Howlers," said Marco, "those guys can mince us"

"Yeah, I'm confused about them. Thought Crayak would've destroyed them," said Jake

"Maybe he destroyed them all and then recreated them," suggested Rachel

"That would sound like Crayak," said Tobias

The double doors burst opened, as Adam, Sam, Ashley and Leah came in. They came over and sat down, looking around

"We thought we'd look around, but you're here, so we're here," said Sam

"You know Sam, this is nothing like you've faced before," said Jake

"Yeah, but I have faced Crayak and we've kicked his butt, hey bro"

"Righto," said Adam, "he ran after we sent him running"

"Adam, how about you tell us all about you guys and Crayak," said Rachel

"Okay then. Crayak placed Earth in a different reality and only we weren't affected"

"Wouldn't we have remembered it then?" I asked

"Nope, the Ellimist altered your memories so you wouldn't," answered Leah, "he told you that"

(That sounds like the Ellimist) said Ax (Meddles, but says he doesn't)

"He gave me my human self back," countered Tobias

"Hello? Story that you want to know, right here," said Adam

"Continue," said Jake

"Wait, what exactly did we do in this altered reality?" interrupted Rachel

"You and Dad were acting all weird and dancing around like you were in the 30's"

"Rachel, please, can they tell us the story?" I asked

She folded her arms and leaned back against Tobias' arm

"The Ellimist gave us an offer: play a game in a maze against creatures and if we survived, Earth would be saved," continued Adam, "but we got to the end and Crayak wanted to fight us, so we did and we beat him twice, so we won. End of story"

"So you know about Crayak's powers?" asked Marco

"He was a gigantic half-Andalite, half-Taxxon like creature," started Sam

(What!)

"Then he was a massive black dragon," finished Leah

The doors swung open again and in came John, Tori and Kevin

"Hey, hey, we're here," said John

Jake looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders

"Alright, let's begin these plans," he said

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	6. Scouting

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**TOBIAS**

"As far as we know, the area we're to fight in is a large plain area, filled with boulders and crevices," started Jake

"Like No Man's Land in World War I," said Marco

"We know what the enemy is: Yeerks, who we've fought for three years, added onto that the pursuit for the Lasterol Stone, and the Howlers, who can mince us no problems"

(First thing would to scout out the area, so we can find all the advantage points) said Ax

"And check out the rest of the place," said Rachel, "just how exactly is this fortified?"

"Who wants to go scouting?" asked Jake

"I'll go," I offered

"Same here," said Tori

I looked over at my youngest daughter. I was surprised that she wanted to come with me

"Tobias and daughter spending time together," said Marco, "lovely"

"It is a good idea," agreed Rachel, "she can go with him instead of Leah"

"Why not anyway?" asked Leah

Rachel just gave her the don't-question-me look and I smiled

"Dad, can I come too?" she asked

"No dear, you can stay here and help the others," I said

"Damn," she mumbled

"Let's go and check this place out," said Sam

He and Adam jumped up and left, followed by Leah and John

"Tobias and Tori, go and scout," said Jake, "we'll see you soon"

I got up to leave, but Rachel stopped me

"Watch over her," she whispered so Tori wouldn't hear her

"No worries, I know what to do"

I turned to leave and followed Tori

"Later Red Baron," called Jake

"Leaving now, Air Control," I grinned

I left the room and went through the front doors, where Tori was waiting for me

"Ready, Dad?"

"Ready when you are"

I began to focus on the red-tailed hawk that had been a part of me for eons, shall I say?

I felt the very slight itchiness of feathers etching across my skin and on my clothes. My lips form into the hard, wicked beak, as I shrank smaller and smaller. Wings feathers formed across my arms, my toes melted together into sharp, deadly talons. The red tail feathers that give the hawk its name formed

I flapped my wings and suddenly, I was in the air

I was back as the hawk

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**TORI**

I watched as Dad took off into the air, so I continued the rest of my morphing. I shrank, but I still felt powerful. Feathers grew, forming my large wings and tail. A hooked beak and wickedly-sharp talons grew

I had morphed the wedge-tailed eagle, the largest bird of prey in Australia

With one sweep of my strong wings, I lifted into the air and joined the hawk. Or my Dad in this case

We spread apart, but close enough to maintain thought speak

(So why did you want to come along, Tori?)

(Don't know, maybe for thrills I suppose)

(I see, you wanted to be more like Leah, right?)

I searched with my binoculars-like vision, looking for any signs of the enemy. I knew that he was right. Leah is like the warrior of us three. Maybe I wanted to be like her, so what? Do I always have to be the one to seem like an air-head?

(I guess you're right, maybe I do want to be like Leah)

Dad laughed and flew higher for better view

(Well, she is like your mother: strong-willed, tough, brave)

(And I'm the air-head)

(Maybe so, but you know you're not an air-head. You're just like your mother and Leah. All you need is time. That's all it is, you're taking your time) he said simply (What were you like when you fought Crayak?)

(I got sliced in half)

(What?)

(I know, I know. I didn't know what was happening until it was happened)

(You're not the only one)

(What do you mean?)

(Before you were born, when I was still a hawk, I nearly got sliced in half)

(Who whacked you?)

Dad laughed again

(The former Visser Three, while I was handing Jake the Lasterol Stone)

(Wait, wasn't Alloran-Semitur-Corrass Visser Three?) I asked quickly

(You sure do remember your Andalite names)

(Hello, I am of Andalite heritage, so of course I can remember a name like that)

(And back to your question, yes he was, but you should know by now that he was taken over by a Yeerk)

I sighed

(Yes, I know, of course I know, just checking)

Dad laughed and I smiled in my mind. We continued flying, searching for any little –

(Hey, you see that?) I asked

(See what?)

(Something moved, something moved behind that boulder down there)

Dad came over and wheeled overhead. That's when the thing moved. It was humanoid, but the skin looked like cooled, cracked lava. It had large robin-blue eyes and four metal claws grew out from behind the hands. It looked up at us and drew a weapon from one of the belts around its waist

(What is that?) I asked

(Oh-no) said Dad

I saw him flying higher and decided to do the same

That's when the creature aimed at me

(Tori, move fast, it's a Howler)

I swerved towards Dad. Too late

The Howler fired its weapon

And lots of small, knife-like objects shredded my left wing

I started to fall, unable to hold myself up

Falling faster and faster, out of control, straight towards the ground

Then, something light and small struck me in the right side. I landed hard and heard the cries of my father screaming in my head

(Tori demorph, now!)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	7. Preparing the shifts

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**RACHEL**

I looked up when Tobias came into the room, followed a very tired-looking Tori

"What happened?" I asked immediately

"We got attacked, by a Howler," answered Tobias, "Tori's wing got shredded and the damn thing chased us when we tried to return"

I looked around at Ax. He also looked surprised by this report, seeing as Tori is his grandniece. I got up and helped Tori sit down, as Tobias dropped down onto one of the couches. Ax left to get some water

"So it was a Howler that attacked?" I asked

Tobias nodded

"You didn't get to see anything else?"

"Nope. We'd only been flying for several minutes"

"When Jake and Marco return, we'll find out about the rest of this place"

Ax returned with the water and handed it to Tori, who started gulping it down

"Don't do that, you'll make yourself sick and we can't have that," I scolded

She slowed her drinking, as Ax watched over her

The doors burst opened and Marco walked in

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and resident Andalite-"

He stopped after seeing the look on Tori's face. He switched from humour to the skeptical person who's suspicious of what's around him

"What happened?"

"We got attacked by a Howler and Tori got hit with a flechette gun," answered Tobias

"You know, I'm kinda confused about how the Howlers are still around," I said, "wouldn't Crayak have wiped them all out, when you know, Jake and Cassie?"

"Like we've discussed, Crayak would have killed them and rebuilt them," grinned Marco, "and maybe rebuilt them to be immune to _love_"

"Oh go and find Melissa," I said, turning back to my daughter

"Honey, are you okay now," I asked

She put the glass down and nodded, before leaning back

"Tori, what did you fight in that maze?" asked Marco

"Dragons, giant snakes, giant woodlouses, huge underwater thingy and other creatures"

"Hey guys"

We all looked around to face Jake, who had just come in with Adam and Sam

"Hey Tori, you okay?" asked Adam

"We've found out that the exterior of this place is like a fortress and the interior is like a mansion," announced Jake

"I know," said Tobias, "but I kinda failed to notice it when I was bringing Tori back from a Howler attack"

"Go and tell the whole world, why don't you," she snapped

I looked at her in surprise. I never knew her to snap like that

"Tori, go and take a lie-down okay, I'll check on you soon," said Tobias

"Okay Dad"

And she was gone. I turned back to Jake, holding Tobias' hand

"Anything else you want to tell us?"

"We have five Dracon assault cannons fixed on the third story, this fortress is five stories high and there's a Dracon sniper beam fixed on the roof, with two larger assault cannons on the fourth story"

(And these assault cannons are powerful) said Ax (Able to blast a hole in the ground while sending out shockwaves of deadly sound waves and Dracons)

"Yeah, but we're only a team of eleven," I said, "how can we fight and use these weapons while the enemy is attacking?"

"Well, we found these," said Marco

John and Leah came, carrying a large cardboard box. And when they placed the box on the coffee table, I looked in and gasped

"Dracon beams," grinned Marco

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**AX**

Seeing those Dracon beams in the box surprised me. I never knew that the Ellimist would do this for us. Maybe we might this war…

Prince Jake began to turn serious

"Alright, we're starting up our plans, based on Tobias' flight"

"No worries," said my nephew

"We're gonna have shifts, okay, so we know what's going on. A shift of two hours each, shared by eleven people"

"Maybe its best if we did up rosters," suggested Adam

"And I'm so going on shift with Adam," said Sam

"How many people would we need on each shift?" asked Rachel

"Not sure really. If Ashley or Melissa want to go on shift," started Prince Jake

"My wife is not going on shifts," said Marco, "sorry, Jake, but you know why"

"The baby, of course, don't fret man"

He turned to Adam

"You don't mind if Ashley goes with you and Sam?"

"All good, she'll be with us. We'll look after her," Adam agreed

"This is what we're going to do," said Prince Jake, before he stopped

"Ax, can you go and get Leah, John, Ashley and Cassie?" He turned to Rachel, "and what about Tori, because she's taking a rest?"

"Let her rest," said Tobias, "I'll tell her about when she wakes up"

"Alright, can you get those people for me?"

(I'm on it, my prince)

"Don't call me prince"

(Yes Prince Jake)

I left the room and went up the stairs, going through the doors on the right. I knocked on the second door. John answered

"Yes, Ax, can I help you?"

(Your father requests your presence) I answered

"Ax, I reckon you need to lighten up"

(What do you mean by that?)

"I mean, you need to let loose and hang out"

(Just go)

"Later"

He disappeared, so I went to collected Leah and Ashley, before heading over to Cassie's room, where I found her, Melissa, Kevin and baby Damien

(Prince Jake would like us to come downstairs) I announced

"Be there in a few seconds," said Cassie

They followed me into the meeting room, where we all sat around Prince Jake to hear his plans

"We're setting up shifts of two hours during the night. I'll make a roster for those who are taking guard. So it'll go like this: Adam, Sam and Ashley are in one shift. Marco, Tobias and I are in another. Then there's Rachel, Cassie and Tori, and finally, Ax, John and Leah"

He looked at us all in turn

"Any questions about that?"

"No sir," said Marco in a deep, barking voice

"Who wants to go first?" asked Prince Jake

"We will," offered Sam

"Then it's settled. My group will go next and we'll go from there"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	8. Who are the new YeerkControllers?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_That night…_

_At 2025 hours_

_Wednesday 12th May_

**SAM**

I was the killer of the night

Without the slightest sound, I could kill a mouse before it realized what happened. I was the night. The night belong to me

I was the great-horned owl and I was flying around the fortress, going out only so far, before returning as Adam flew out. Ashley waited on the roof with a stopwatch, timing how long we have in morph before we'd become trapped

(Anything over on your side, Alpha 1?) I asked

(Nothing yet, Alpha 2, how about you?)

(Going down to check the ground level, over)

Adam laughed, as I skimmed along the ground, seeing with my all-seeing large eyes, my tufts tuned to hear anything, ANYTHING moving

(Any success, Alpha 2, check)

(Nothing to report, Alpha 1, coming back up)

I flew over Ashley, low enough to hear her report

"You have half an hour left in morph"

(Alpha 1, we have half an hour left, repeat, half an hour left)

Since we had included Ashley in this conversation, I heard her say something, but Adam was closer

(Control Tower wants to say we're jerks, over)

(Tell her that we're the ones flying around, watching over everyone)

(She'd like to say that she liked to be a damsel in distress)

(Ashley, fall off the roof, so Adam can save you)

(She would like to say that you're a feather duster)

I flared my wings and landed at Ashley's feet, before demorphing. Feathers melted into flesh, my vision and hearing dimmed and I shot up to my height. Adam was sitting on her shoulder, before he hopped down and demorphed

"Twenty-five minutes left, wanna go and kick Marco out of bed?" asked Adam

"It'll take about ten minutes"

"Fair point"

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ashley

We all looked over the wall and saw something move

"I'm going out there," I said

"I'll go with you"

"I'll just say here and watch your backs," muttered Ashley

Adam I morphed into owls, before flying off towards the object. I saw what it was. or what they were. There was about five of them

(What the hell are they?) asked Adam

Instead of describing all five, I'll just describe one of them, so you get the idea

First off, the head look liked an ant's, with the mandibles, eyes and antennas. The body was just a dark brown spine with an armour-like chest, no guts or anything, just ribs curling over the chest and four further down the spine

They had two pairs of arms, splitting off from the shoulders and ending in four sharp claws. The legs were humanoid, except that they ended in two claws instead of toes

Oh, and they had a set of wings from what I could see, a pair over a pair. And they all carried Dracon beams

(Yeerks?) asked Adam

(It's possible. Let's get them, what do you think?)

(Tiger and Berzerx, sounds good. I mean, these things are bugs, right)

(Right, let's go)

We dived towards, unseen and unheard, landing behind a rock and began to demorph. Once we were human, we morphed again. Adam started moving into the silent, deadly and powerful tiger. I concentrated on the Berzerx DNA inside of me

I had acquired what I called a Berzerx during the game in the maze. I acquired it because it was large and powerful and that the fact was it was covered in spikes, making it hard to penetrate it. And it could also fire its spikes like missiles

The first thing that changed was my height. I shot up to eight feet tall, gaining muscle as I did. And nothing else had changed yet

My skin changed, going from a light brown to a deep red. Fangs grew in my mouth, as my spine elongated to form the spiked tail. My vision got better, though not any better than an owl's, but I could see clearly in the dark

And finally, the part I had been waiting for, the spikes. They grew from nearly every part of my body, from my forearms, shoulders, legs, back and tail

I looked over at the four hundred pound tiger next to me and nodded

We slipped out from behind the boulder and followed the Yeerks. Adam was low to the ground, being hardly seen at all. I just had to stand upright

(Ready?) I asked

(Let's go)

We charged, catching the Yeerks off guard. One of them turned around, but Adam was upon him, sinking his four inch fangs deep into its throat

By now, the other four had been alerted and turned around. I swiped at one with my spiked arm and struck crusty flesh, throwing the Yeerk through the air. Adam leapt onto another Yeerk, taking it down and killing it, as I got struck by a Dracon beam. I roared and charged at them, swinging my arms. A Yeerk flew ten feet in the air and collapsed in a heap. Adam leapt past me to kill the last one

(I got hit) I said as I demorphed

Adam demorphed, before remorphing as the owl and flying back to Ashley. I morphed and followed him, landing as he was demorphing

"We've got a couple of minutes left," Ashley said

"Let's go, bro," said Adam

I grinned and followed them back into the mansion, heading to my parents room. Adam opened the door and I went in, going to the bed and shaking Dad by his shoulders

"Dad, get up, it's your time"

His eyes shot open and he got out of bed. I always knew he was a light sleeper. Dad yawned and I saw he was wearing his morphing outfit. He put on a shirt and a pair of jeans, before leaving the room. We followed him and bumped into Tobias

"See anything?" he asked

"We met something," answered Adam, "we'll tell you tomorrow"

"Alright, see you tomorrow"

He left with Marco. Adam and Ashley went to their room, while I went to mine, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in my clothes

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	9. Status report

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 0915 hours_

_Thursday 13th May_

**JAKE**

I woke with a start and got out of bed. As I got dressed, I remembered about the dream I had. It was the same one I had the night before

Crayak was surrounded by his Howlers. I was alone in tiger morph, as the Howlers advanced on me. The ones closest to me unfolded their wings. Wings? The Howlers had bat-like leathery wings folding out from their shoulder blades. I was roaring and slashing, but a Howler opened its mouth and howled that ear-splitting scream. I was stunned. A Howler lunged with its claws ready to cut me down. Another Howler lunged, but it wasn't at me, it was at the other Howler. And as I faded away, I saw Crayak's surprised look in that blood-red eye

I opened my eyes, realizing that I had fallen asleep again. I left Cassie in bed, seeing that she had fallen into bed twenty minutes ago

I jogged down the stairs and entered the meeting room, eager to hear Adam and Sam's report. While they had found something, we found nothing

Everyone was there, except for Cassie, Rachel and Tori, all three who were asleep. But Adam, Sam and Ashley were yawning, unlike everyone else

"What's the report?" I asked

"Good morning to you too," greeted Sam as he yawned

"We know what kind of body the Yeerks are in," said Adam, "we met a group of five sneaking towards the fortress"

"Oh goody, why didn't you tell us?" asked Marco

"Because we wiped them out," answered Sam

(What body are they in?) asked Ax

I was actually surprised at how well Ashley had gotten used to Ax being an Andalite, but then again, so has many people with the Andalites. And Adam is of Andalite heritage

Sam described them as a strange, bug-like creature and I turned to Ax

(I have heard of these creatures. They're called Chatrè, a species that were once noble and strong warriors. But war was brought to their home and although they fought, a disease spread amongst them, making them what they are today: decayed husks of their former lives)

"Nice story," said Marco, "but that doesn't tell us why they've been taken over by the Yeerks and why they're fighting for Crayak"

"They've been take by the Yeerks who are fighting for Crayak," said Tobias

"But why?" asked Leah, "Why would they let them themselves, unless they're not voluntary"

"Ax, could you tell us who it was that brought war to the Chatrè?" I asked

Ax looked away and I suddenly got the feeling I knew who

"It was you guys, wasn't it?" asked John, "You fought these Chatrè"

(Yes, it was, over a hundred of your years. They are slowly dying out)

"My god, why was there a war?" asked Melissa

(The Chatrè had faster-than-light ships. We had our own ships, but the morphing technology was still on the drawing board. They had wiped out a primitive war-like race called the Antrose) continued Ax (We were next, so we fought them. We drove them back to their planet, but it wasn't enough. A disease was created and used on them)

"Why didn't you just called the Howlers?" said Marco, "hey, we've got a problem with a warrior race, could you come and whack 'em for us?"

(I don't think the Howlers were around them) said Ax

"I think I know why the Chatrè were chosen for the Yeerks," said Sam, "they had lost a war with the Andalites. You're an Andalite in this war, Ax, and we were the Animorphs"

"A symbiotic creature, perhaps, the Chatrè because they hate Andalites and Yeerks, because they hate Andalites _and _us," suggested Leah

"The two are perfect together," agreed Marco

"Okay, we know the enemy, we fully know them," I said, taking the role of the leader once again, "we have used one day, we've got thirteen left to plan, fight and win this battle. We need to find their fortress and take it out fast"

"I just so love it when he does that," said Marco

The doors opened and in came Rachel, rubbing her eyes

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, we're about to plan something that's totally suicidal, there'll be lots of mayhem and I'll wake up screaming for the rest of my life," answered Marco

Rachel brightened up at that

"Cool, when do we begin?"

She sat down between Tobias and Adam. Marco just stared at her

"You…are…insane!"

"So you've told me for the last, oh I don't know, nearly thirty years"

"Maybe I should send you a text message saying you're insane, everyday, just so you get the idea"

"The only idea I'm getting is that you're plainly annoying"

"But Melissa loves me"

He turned to her and grinned

"You love me, right?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, before leaning over and kissing him

"Told you"

"I'll show you a real kiss. Tobias, come here"

"Maybe later"

"Guys, can we focus?" I asked

I rubbed my hands together

"Let's make a plan and get this started, okay?"

"Yes sir," said Marco in a military voice

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	10. The new threat

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1000 hours_

_Thursday 13th May_

**MARCO**

I flapped my wings and soared higher, drifting on the thermals that rose up from the ground. From what we had gathered so far, we were based on a hill and the sun seemed to blaze brighter than before

I wondered where the hell we actually were

But who were we, you ask, well we were a group of birds. There was Jake as the peregrine falcon. His son, Sam, was a prairie falcon, there were two red-tailed hawks, actually Tobias and Adam, Rachel was the majestic bald eagle and me, the osprey

Soaring high on the thermals is just a wonderful feeling. I can't describe it. It's like leaving yourself behind, while your soul if free. You have absolutely total freedom

But we had a job to do and that was to find the enemy base. We came to the spot where Tobias and Tori were attacked and flew on

(Whoa, a drop-off here) announced Jake

We dived over the edge and stayed level with each other. I saw something large in the distance and strained my laser-like eyes

(Do you see that?) I asked

(See what?) said Rachel

(A huge structure rising up)

(That would be the fortress) said Jake (Let's motor over)

(And ask for cookies and tea) I said

(And get a fight instead) laughed Rachel

We rode a thermal up high and I changed my altitude into distance, aiming for the fortress. I folded my wings in and dived

(Yeehah!)

A grey blur blew past me. Jake as the peregrine falcon, the fastest bird in the world

I was still shooting towards the fortress like a rocket, when I noticed something golden diving towards Jake. I flared my wings and killed the speed. Tobias and Rachel hovered near me

(What is that?) I asked

(It's a golden eagle) answered Tobias

(But how is that so?) asked Rachel (how the hell did a golden eagle get here?)

(He's going for Jake) said Adam (Someone stop him, he'll get hit)

(Dad, stop now, you're gonna get hit by a golden eagle)

(By what?)

(A golden-)

The eagle struck Jake and sent him flying towards the ground, blood and feathers flying everywhere

(DAD!)

(We get close to the fortress and a stupid golden eagle attacks) muttered Rachel

(Quick, let's get him) I said

Tobias, Rachel and I folded our wings and dived towards Jake, who was now crumpled on the ground

(Jake, demorph, do it now) I said as I hurtled towards him

He made no movement. And as we landed to demorph around him, I heard thought speak in my head

(Well, well, well, the Animorphs have arrived)

I knew that voice. It was nagging at the back of my mind, trying to tell me who

(Who are you?) asked Rachel

(What, you've forgotten me always?)

The eagle swooped overhead as we resumed human form. I looked down at Jake. He had started to demorph

"Come on, Jake, you can do it"

I looked up at the eagle, which was lazily hovering overhead

(You don't remember me, Marco? No, how about you, Rachel, the tough, brave, psychopath who threatened my parents?)

It was then I realized who it was. The one person who we took in to protect him from the Yeerks. The one person we gave the morphing power to. The person who turned against us and nearly killed us all in one hit

The one we trapped forever in the body of a white rat

The one I never thought I'd see again

"David," hissed Rachel

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	11. Seven against One

**Six against one, what better odds can you get to fight an old enemy? But unlesss...Nope, I'm not sayin anything, you'll just have to read and find out**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1015 hours_

_Thursday 13th May_

**SAM**

"David," hissed Rachel

I had no idea who the hell David was, except that it was this golden eagle that had attacked Dad. He had demorphed and was now getting up

"You're lucky there," said Tobias, "an ordinary falcon wouldn't have lived"

The eagle floated to the ground and demorphed into a blond-haired man about my parents' age. He was glaring at Dad and Rachel with intensified hatred

"So, who are these two new Animorphs?" he sneered

"This is my son," said Rachel indicating Adam, "and he is Jake's son", pointing to me

"Ah, so the Bird-boy and Blondie got together, while Big Bad Jake and gentle Cassie went with each other," said David

"We're not just the only children," said Adam fiercely, "I have two sisters"

"And I have a younger brother," I said, "all three who are just as good as we are"

"What about you, Marco?" asked David, "are you single or married?"

"That's none of your business," Marco said harshly

"How can you morph?" asked Dad, "especially from human?"

"Crayak," David answered simply, "he returned me to my human form and gave me back my morphing powers on the condition I kill each and every one of you"

"Well, there are eleven of us," said Tobias, "and only one of you"

"Don't you see, Bird-boy, I have a full army under my control"

"But how bright are they?" asked Rachel, "We know you don't like anyone smarter than you. And if they're smarter than you, which they are, how are you going to keep them under control?"

"Unlike someone I know, I don't have to take drastic action"

"And unlike someone we know, they do," said Marco

The anger intensified on David's face

"Do you have the abilities to lead an army?" asked Dad, "to plan and strategise battle tactics, to know how to use your men?"

"And I suppose you do?"

"Not to brag, but yeah, it's how we managed to stay alive in the war"

"Just you wait; you'll be the first one to go down, unless I get Rachel first"

"You won't touch my wife," snarled Tobias

"You have to demorph to hawk in order to morph to something better," smiled David

"What makes you think he's still a hawk?" asked Rachel, "you're not the only one with a four-dimensional creature watching over you"

"So, the Bird-boy is now a human permanently, but with morphing power. That's how he got you pregnant to have three children"

Rachel made a move for him, but Tobias and Dad held her back. David laughed

"Now why didn't you hold her back when she threatened me?" he asked

"For your information, I sent her after you," replied Dad

David's eyes glittered in fury

"Is that so?"

"It is so and if you make another crack about my kids, I'll do more than threaten you!"

(Hey guys, what's going on? Who the hell is that?)

I looked up to see a bald eagle landing and demorphing to Leah

"What are you doing here?" asked Tobias, "you're meant to be at the fortress"

"I got bored, you know how easily bored I can get, Dad"

"Oh my god," said David, "a Rachel-look-alike. Which one's which, oh wait, one has shorter hair than the other!"

"I don't even know you and I already don't like you," said Leah

"You probably take after your mother"

"Are you upset because you couldn't find a female rat?" snarled Rachel

Adam and I laughed behind her back, despite how serious the situation was. David glared at us each in turn

"Alright, seven against one, but I can turn the tide"

He started to morph. His skin began to crack into black and red pustules, as his eyes became large and the colour of light blue

"Oh man," said Adam, "he's morphing a Howler"

"Everyone, morph now," ordered Dad

He was already morphing to tiger, along with Adam. Marco was morphing to gorilla, Rachel to grizzly, Tobias to Hork-Bajir, Leah to panther and me to Berzerx

We were seven powerful animals (or creature in my case) against one Howler

(The big bad kitty cat has come out to play) laughed David (Come on, Jake, I'll take you on alone for a second round)

We all charged at him and lunged, claws, blades and spikes reaching out to slash him apart. David opened his mouth

KEEEEEEEEEE-row

It was like as if a huge church bell had been rung in my head. My mind was spinning, my vision was blurry and I missed my chance to strike him

(How useless, this'll be too easy. I could take all of you out by myself)

(You won't get away with it this time) said Dad

My brain calmed down, as I spun around. Dad and Marco were upon David, slashing and punching. Adam and Leah were getting ready to lunge, while Tobias and Rachel were charging in. Adam and Leah leapt, as Marco struck David with a cinder-block fist. David's upper torso twisted right around, using Marco's blow to throw Dad off and knock Marco aside. Leah struck with her claws, but Adam missed, as Tobias sliced David's left arm off and Rachel struck him with all the force of a charging grizzly

I dug my spikes deep into his back, as he threw Leah aside and pushed Tobias over. He spun around on his twistable waist, trying to get me, but Dad and Adam lunged. Eight hundred pounds of cat landed on David, pushing my spikes deeper

(Give up, David) I said (Give up now!)

(I don't think so)

KEEEEEEEEEE-row

My spikes lost their grip as I fell back, stunned from the howl

I couldn't think, couldn't see, didn't know what was going on

I felt pain in my chest and looked down. David has slashed me with steel claws on the back of his fist

I tried to swing my fist, but missed easily, as David zipped in and slashed me several times. Just as I fell back, my mind started to clear

"_Oh great," _I thought

Then suddenly, the back of David's back began to peel away to form a pair of large, bat-like leathery wings. With one flap, he was in the air

(How do you like this, Big Jake?) he asked

Dad let rip with a fearsome roar, but it was kitten mewling compared to David's howl

(I see you Jake; I see everything inside of you)

(That is gross) said Marco

David dived. Everyone except Marco and me leapt, colliding with David, ripping and tearing. And once again he howled, but not in pain

KEEEEEEEEEE-row

I was dazed, stunned again, unable to think, with no idea of what was happening. Only when my mind cleared and we all had been slashed up again, did I think of an idea

I aimed all my arm and shoulder spikes at David, who was busy attacking Rachel, tormenting her as she roared and slashed at him

I concentrated on firing the spikes like missiles. Which basically happened next

(OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?)

He turned around, two spikes through his back, another two through both wings and four through his torso. He fell, unable to fly

Marco knuckle-walked up to him and stopped, before cracking his knuckles

(This is payback)

WHAM

David fell back, as Marco struck him in areas that seemed to hurt him a lot

(Curses with you all)

He turned and ran, pulling the spikes out and flapping hard to fly, before he finally did and disappeared. We all demorphed and I turned to Marco

"How did you know where to hit him?"

"Your dad told me. He's morphed a Howler before"

Dad grinned, as we morphed to birds and flew back to the fortress

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	12. Midmorning Ritual

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1041 hours_

_Thursday 13th May_

**LEAH**

We returned to the fortress/mansion and demorphed. I was weary when we entered the meeting room, so I dropped down onto a couch, as Mom and Dad sat next to me. Jake, Adam and Sam sat across from us, while Marco was on the other couch

"Is everything alright?" asked a voice

I looked up to see that Cassie and John had entered the room, looking at us with worried looks. Or at least Cassie was, John was just staring off into space

"We got attacked by David," started Jake

"What?"

"And we all seven of us fought him to a draw," finished Marco

Cassie came over and sat next to Jake, after Sam had moved aside for her

"But how can that be?" she asked, looking at us, "how can he come back?"

"Crayak gave him his morphing powers back and the ability to be human like me and morph," replied Dad

"As long as he kills every one of us," said Mom

"And he has the perfect morph," said Adam, "with one howl, he could kill us all"

"We won't let him kill us," said Jake, "We draw him out and strike"

"How do we do that without killing ourselves?" asked Marco

"We're not sure if his fortress is fortified. With an army like us, he probably won't need defences, like our weapons, as he'll have Howlers and Yeerks"

"But he would have some sort of wall, won't he?" said Marco, "just because we don't have walls, doesn't mean they don't"

"Marco's right, we need to sneak into their fortress and find out all their defences so we have a better chance of winning," said Adam

"What's the best morph we have?" asked Jake

"John and I have a rhino morph," said Sam

"Tori's got a cobra morph and I don't have any infiltration morphs," I pointed out

"What about you, Adam?" asked Dad

He shrugged before answering

"I've got a cockroach, does that count?"

"Okay, this is how we're gonna bust in," said Jake, "Rachel, Ax and Tobias will go in as elephants. Morph at a distance away, but close enough so you don't have to travel far. Marco and I will be rhinos, along with Sam and John"

"Hey, fearless leader, what can I do?" I asked

Everyone looked at me. I grinned sheepishly

"Got it from Marco"

"Hey, don't all look at me at once"

"You're lookout. Then, Tobias, Adam, Tori and myself win go in and infiltrate, trying to find anything"

"Hey, Jake, I think there might be Yeerk stuff and even though we've known them for years, we still don't know Yeerk language," Marco pointed out

"Alright, we'll take Ax with us. Anyone else want to come?" asked Jake

"Don't have a morph for this kinda thing," answered Sam

Cassie and John both shook their heads. Marco grinned. Mom frowned

"Why can't I go?"

"Do you want to go instead of Dad?" Adam asked

"When there's a fight in that fortress, I wanna be there," she answered

"Okay, honey, you can take my place, I'll be lookout," said Dad

"Just as I thought," Mom said smugly

"Marco, you, Cassie and the others wait outside as back-up. If anything goes wrong, well, we'll get to that when it happens"

"No worries, fearless leader"

"So, are we ready to start this?" asked Jake

"When shall we do it?" asked Sam

"Does tonight sound good?"

"They wouldn't be expecting it really," said Marco, "sure at night they would, but not so early though, later in the night"

"Early in the night, even better," said Dad

"About nine o'clock?" said Jake

"Yeah, okay, I'll write down in my reminder that I'm to go on a suicidal mission tonight at nine o'clock," said Marco

"Leah, go and tell Ax and Tori about this mission," said Mom

I left the room and went to the right hand wing, where I found Tori in her room

"Hey Tori, we've got a mission"

"Uh-huh"

"And you're going on it"

"What?"  
She spun around in her chair

"We're to fly in tonight at nine o'clock, barrage through the defences and you're to morph into the cobra," I said

"Oh man, that sucks"

"See ya tonight"

I left the room and headed straight for Ax's room. And when I opened the door, I was surprised at what I found. The floor was entirely made of grass, there were a few trees in each corner and a stream ran across the far wall, running off a water feature. Ax was at the stream, with one hoof in the water. He saw me with his stalk eyes

(Hello Leah)

"Hey Ax, whatcha doing?"

(Merely drinking. I'm to perform the mid-morning ritual soon)

"There's a mid-morning ritual?"

(Well, I made it up just then. Was it humour?)

"I guess so"

(Since you're here, I was wondering if you would like to join me)

"How would I go about that?"

(Acquire and morph me)

"Serious?"

(Of course. Tobias did it one, but unfortunately…)

He trailed off and looked away, before turning to me

(Would you like to?)

I was excited. I knew Dad had morphed Ax and was the only one. And since I was of Andalite heritage, I felt giddy that I was getting in touch with it. I placed a hand on Ax's back and focused on him becoming me. He went into a trance, until I pulled away and began to morph

Stalk eyes shot out of my head, as two front legs burst out from my waist. My mouth melted and disappeared altogether. Blue fur grew all over my body, as I was pitched onto my front legs. My organs sloshed around to align in their new places. And lastly, the tail formed, standing erect over my shoulders. I looked up at the tail blade

I felt giddy, as the Andalite's instincts surfaced. It felt cool, calm, and ready for combat and…optimist

(Cool) I said

(It is wonderful to be an Andalite) said Ax (Now, let's begin)

(You just made this up, right?) I asked

(That's right)

(So, do you know what to do?)

He looked at me

(From dusk to dawn, we remember our ancestors)

I repeated his words

(Freedom and honour is the cause, for every living creature worthy)

Again I repeated his words

(I, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, give my life to protect others)

(I, Leah Forlay-Jordan Berenson, give my life to protect others)

Ax placed his tail blade at his throat and relaxed it. I followed suit

(Now, let's have a drink)

I placed my right hoof in the water and I felt coolness run up my leg and into my body

(Didn't you want to tell me something?) he asked

I remembered the mission and told him all about it

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	13. Demolition and Infiltration

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 2100 hours_

_Thursday 13th May_

**TORI**

The night was ours, as all eleven of us flew through the sky as great-horned owls

But I didn't care about the night. Didn't even care that I was the great killer of the night. All I was thinking about was the mission that we were doing. And how I was going in behind enemy lines to find their weaknesses and attack them

The only ones going inside that fortress was Adam, Mom, Ax, Jake and I. Somehow I didn't feel good about the idea

With my nightvision eyes, I could see the enemy fortress. I could see the patrolling Howlers and a few Chatrè-Controllers on the roof

(Hand here, guys) said Jake

One by one, in symmetrical fashion, we flew down and landed, before demorphing. As soon as I was human, I focused on the cobra DNA and felt the changes happening

I started to shrink, getting smaller and smaller, as my arms and legs withered and disappeared. I was soon a limbless, small Tori

My body began to elongate, getting longer and longer, as the small scales covered my skin. The fangs formed in my snake mouth, my eyes went lidless and I felt the folds of skin around my neck form into a hood and my tasting senses came alive

(Everyone ready?) asked Jake

He had already morphed to rhino, along with Marco, Sam and Jake. Mom and Dad were elephants with Cassie and Ax, while Leah was still as an owl and Adam had morphed into a cockroach. Mom picked me up with her trunk and I wrapped myself around her left tusk. I sensed her pick up Adam and hold him carefully

(I see a huge fence running around the perimeter) reported Leah

(A fence, not a wall?) checked Marco

(Yep, a fence and it's, oh wait, it's an electric fence)

(How many voltages?) asked Adam

(A lot, about 5000 volts I think)

(Is it continuous?) Cassie asked (Like, are there posts or what?)

(There are posts; it's like one of those security electric fences)

(Everyone, let's cause some damage) said Jake

(Rachel, will you do the honours?) asked Marco

(Let's do it)

And so we charged, down the field and straight towards the electric fence. Here, I felt a shock of panic. Mom might survive an electric shock, but Adam and I won't

(Aim for the posts) said Jake

BAM!

CRUNCH!

(Ha-ha, this is cool) laughed Mom

I sensed all the demolition morphs breaking down the posts to get through

TSEEW! TSEEW!

(Ow, that hurt) cried Marco

(Keep pushing) said Jake

Then, all at once, I felt the fence give away and collapsed, the electricity going out. It was as if it was surrendering to us

I flicked my tongue and touched it with the Jacobson's organ. A new sense overwhelmed me. Like a bug, but bigger

(Let them come) cried Mom (I'm gonna squash some bugs)

(Thanks Mom) said Adam

(Sorry love)

I uncurled from the tusk and dropped to the ground. Chatrè-Controllers were coming for us, each of them holding Dracon beams. I slithered, as fast as I could, to the closest Chatrè. I reared up, flared my hood and struck, my fangs pumping venom into his leg. The Chatrè fell back, overwhelmed by the venom

(Hey, Ax, can these things see in the dark?) I asked

(No, I don't believe so)

"RROOWWRRRR!"

A tiger's roar. I tasted the air and found that it was Jake, slashing and roaring at any Chatrè that came close

(This is cool!) laughed Sam

I slithered around, striking and poisoning the Chatrè as they came at us, firing wildly

BANG

I saw Dad and Cassie bashing against the door, trying to break it down

TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW!

(I'm outta here) said Adam

(You're going now?) asked Mom

(Yep)

He must have jumped off, because I could hear Mom telling him to come back

"What's going on here!" cried a voice

"_Who's not in morph?" _I thought

I slithered over to Dad and Cassie, just as the door fell down

(Alright, let's go, Ax and Rachel, with me) said Jake

I sensed him demorphing from tiger to human and then morphing to cockroach. Mom and Ax were demorphing. Mom remorphed as the cockroach, but Ax went inside

(Come on, you weaners, I'll take you on) cried Dad

An elephant's cry of pain and fury. I slipped inside and saw the battle unfolding with my tongue. Two elephants and three rhinos were charging and causing a huge amount of destruction, knocking down pillars and bashing against walls. Chatrè-Controllers were firing Dracon beams at them, only to get sent flying from Dad or Cassie's trunk. I saw Ax fighting, his tail snapping like a bullwhip, striking hard and fast. A bug foot landed next to me. I hissed and struck, pumping venom into the Chatrè's bloodstream

(Ax, morph, now, Rachel, Tori and Adam, tell me where you are) said Jake

(I'm near the door, biting anyone who comes near me) I said

(I'm with Adam, staying in the shadows) said Mom

I saw Ax moving away to morph. I looked around and saw two cockroaches come over to me. I tasted the air and saw that at least two Howlers had joined the fight

(Howlers are here) I said

(Tobias, Cassie, Marco and boys, get out NOW) cried Jake

The stampede left, making a bigger hole in the doorway. Then, I tasted a new scent. A human scent. A male human with blond hair

(Who is the blond haired guy?) I asked

(David) answered Mom

I saw another two cockroaches come over

(Tori, that is you, right?) asked Jake

(Nope, it's Stretchy the snake) I said

(Keep to the wall and let's go) said Adam

(Follow me) I said

I pressed myself against the wall and slithered along slowly, staying in the shadows, as four cockroaches followed

David left the room, after ordering the remaining Chatrè to repair the damage. I came to a door and stopped

(Oh great) I said

(What?)

(There's a door here and I don't exactly have hands)

(Alright, we'll go under, Ax will demorph and open the door for you)

I waited as the cockroaches slipped under the door. I waited for the door to open, flicking my tongue in and out

The Chatrè hadn't noticed me. Good

I heard a few cries, then the vibrations as several large things fell to the floor

(Hurry up, Ax)

"What have we here?"

I looked around into the eyes of a Chatrè-Controller. I hissed, flaring out my hood, daring them to come near

"Get it"

His companion reached out for me, but I struck, sinking my fangs into his hand. He pulled back and I tasted venom on my fangs

The door opened

FWAAP! FWAAP!

Both Chatrè fell, I slipped inside. Ax closed the door and started to morph

(You took your time) I said

(Come guys, let's go) said Jake (Let's find what out what we can destroy)

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	14. Hacking into the system

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 2115 hours_

_Thursday 13th May_

**AX**

Once I remorphed to cockroach, we took off again, following Tori, since she could tell us where we were going. We went past the three Chatrès I had killed. I was actually shocked when Sam told us about them. I thought that they had all died out from the disease the Andalites had released on them. Guess not

We mainly tried to stay within the shadows, but it was difficult. Every now and then, I could hear faint vibrations that I picked up with my antennas

(Oh great, stairs) said Tori

(We're out in the open, we'll get caught) said Adam

(There must be another way up, isn't there?) asked Prince Jake

(Sorry, Jake, there is none) answered Tori

(Up the stairs we go) said Rachel

I felt vibrations of feet stomping towards us. I fought the cockroach's instincts to run and felt another vibration of something large falling hard

(Stupid Chatrè) said Tori

Up and over, up and over, up and over, we did this about twenty times, before we spread out on a flat surface

(Looking good here) reported Tori (oh no, two Chatrès are coming this way)

We all stopped. I could sense Tori gathering herself together. She moved, the vibrations in the air reaching my antennas and telling me about the struggle

Of how Tori had struck one in the foot, before shooting around and biting the other on the ankle. When they had fallen, slowly dying from the poison, we continued on, until we came to another door

(Alright, Ax, you demorph and open it) said Prince Jake

(Tori, how long have you been in morph?) asked Rachel

(Thirty of your minutes) I answered

(Enough time) laughed Tori

Once I was fully Andalite, I opened the door, checking behind my back. Tori slithered inside, followed by three cockroaches. I looked around at the room we had entered. One by one, my friends started to demorph, as I stepped around and headed for the computer. Prince Jake closed the doors

"What have we got here, Ax?" asked Adam

(A computer made by Yeerks, and yet it's still primitive)

"Probably so that David could use it," spat Rachel

I turned one stalk eye to look at her, before returning to the screen

"Let's find out about this shit hole," said Tori

Everyone looked at her, including me

"What did you say, young lady?" asked Rachel

"Sorry Mom"

She looked away, as I proceeded to hack through the passwords

(I'm through) I said

"Find out about this place," said Prince Jake

I started right away, hacking through the system, trying to anything of avail

(I've found a layout of the fortress) I announced

Prince Jake and Adam came over to look, while Rachel was busy scolding Tori for reasons unknown. I wasn't sure what was so offensive about what she said

(There are not many weaknesses) I reported (Apart from the windows and the bottom of the fortress, there's nothing that's weak)

"We'll find a way," said Adam

Rachel came over, having finished telling her daughter off

"Find anything worth while?"

"Nothing, except that windows are weak," said Adam

(There's something else)

WHAM!

"Who's in here?"

"David," said Rachel, "he's here and he's probably got an army behind him"

"Morph, now," said Prince Jake

"Into what exactly?" asked Adam, "surely not bugs"

"Tori doesn't have a bug morph," said Rachel, "and she's not going as a snake"

"Window over here," cried Tori

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Adam ran over and opened the window, as I focused on the owl morph and felt the changes. My back hooves changed into talons, as my stalk eyes sucked into my head. A beak forming, pushing out of my face, as my main eyes slipped around to the side. I was growing smaller and smaller, as feathers grew on my body. My front legs disappeared, my tail formed into feathers and my arms formed into wings

Just as we were taking off, one by one, to slip through the window easier, the door broke open and David burst in, followed by several Chatrès and one Howler. He saw me and pointed. The others by now were already gone

"Get him," David ordered

I flapped my wings, trying to get to the window, but a Dracon beam landed near me

(David's after me) I cried

I lifted up and headed towards the window, but it was closed and a Chatrè stood in my way. David stepped closer

"You're trapped, Ax, if I'm not mistaken, with no way out," said David

The window burst open, shattered by a Dracon beam. The nearest Chatrè went to look

TSEEEER!

He fell back, clutching his bloody eyes. I took the chance to fly through the window and out into the night sky. Tobias flew next to me, in hawk morph

(Let's get outta here) he said

Five more owls came up behind us and we flew back to the fortress

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	15. Rachel's wise words

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 2155 hours_

_Thursday 13th May_

**CASSIE**

I had just started to close my eyes, when Jake entered the room and collapsed on the bed

"Did you find anything?" I asked, half asleep

"Nothing. The only weak spots are the windows and even they're not weak," Jake answered, "they're not in areas where we can cause a huge amount of damage"

"Anything else?"

I rolled over and looked at him. He was staring at the ceiling

"Ax found something, which he told us on the way back"

"And?"

"David does have an army. About one hundred and fifty to about two hundred Chatrè-Controllers, all that's left of the old race and about thirty Howlers"

I thought this over

"How are we going to fight against that?"

"We fight, of course, unless we use the fortress' weapons"

He looked at me, as if he had just got an idea

"I've got it. We drew them out and blast them with the weapons"

"Are you saying we're going to war soon?"

"We're gonna have to, got no choice. We've got twelve days left and we can battle them midday tomorrow"

He had propped himself onto his elbows when he told me this. I could see that his eyes were glittering with excitement

"Jake, are you sure, without proper word and who's gonna man the guns?" I asked

"Melissa and Ashley can. They can't morph, but I'm sure they can use the weapons"

"What happens if David brings the entire army out?"

"That's the idea. And we can use the guns on them, while we pretend to retreat. It'll boost David's ego and make him chase us"

"If the guns are used and my sons are out there, I don't want them getting hurt or killed by our own guns!" I said

I had sat up, looking down into Jake's eyes. He leaned closer and hugged me

"Cassie, I'll be there and you'll be there. We'll look after Sam and John. Besides, they've fought against Crayak. It'll be fine"

But I wasn't so sure and even though Jake had his arms around me, I still didn't feel any better. I mean, any mother would be worried about her children when they go to war. I'm sure Tobias and Rachel would worry about it, since Adam and Leah were both strong and Tori wasn't far behind

Jake laid down and fell asleep. I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes. I decided to talk to Rachel about it in the morning

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 0810 hours_

_Friday 14th May_

I woke up and found that Jake was gone. Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed and went downstairs, before entering the meeting room. Jake, Ax in human morph, Tobias, Adam and Sam already there, planning something

I went to the kitchen and made myself some breakfast, before going to the table and eating. Sam came over and sat down

"Did you know we're going to war today?" he asked

I nodded and ate another spoonful

"What's the plan?" I asked

"We're all gonna go out in battle morphs, while Tobias and Ax will draw David out. We fight for a bit, then run, while Ashley and Melissa blast them down"

"What morph are you using?"

"I was thinking rhino, but its blind, there is the Berzerx morph and also the cheetah"

"Which is better?"

"The cheetah is faster, but-"

"Use the cheetah, we'll need speed," I interrupted

I looked up when Rachel entered the room and collapsed on the lounge, her head on Tobias' lap. He stroked her hair lovingly, while talking to Jake

"Hey, Rachel, can you come over here?" I called out

Rachel glared at me, but got up and came over anyway. Sam left the table, as she dropped down into a chair

"What do you want?" she asked sleepily

"I'm concerned about this upcoming battle today," I started, "and I'm worried about Sam and John. I mean, what if they get hit by our own weapons or if they get killed"

"Cassie, calm down. You only have two children to worry about. I've got three and one of them is already like me, which I'm afraid of," Rachel reassured

"I'm worried, because I have to fight and think about them at the same time"

"You're forgetting something. If these guys can fight against Crayak and win, then this will be no problem. Sam is nineteen and John is fifteen. They can handle themselves. If they lost against Crayak, we wouldn't be here. So don't worry anymore"

I sighed and look away, over at Sam, who was joking around with Adam

"Just take your mind off it and you'll be fine. They'll be fine, you'll see"

"Thanks Rachel"

She grinned and went back to Tobias, while I went over to Jake and cuddled up to him

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	16. War!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1200 hours_

_Friday 14th May_

**RACHEL**

It was time for war

I knew the morph I was using: the all-powerful grizzly bear. Sheer power and size. Claws like pickaxes. A sensitive nose. Something to be reckoned with

We flew out in bird morphs, before landing at a distance from David's fortress, demorphing and remorphing

Before I started remorphing, I looked over at my children, one at a time. First I looked at Adam, the leader-like person who is a strong fighter. Then I looked at Leah, tall, blond, reckless and brave, kinda like me. Finally, I looked over at Tori, my youngest child. She had no fear in her eyes. She was already like me, reckless and strong

I cleared my mind of them and focused on the grizzly DNA. Coarse, brown hair covered my body. I grew to a height of eight feet tall. My pathetic fingernails formed into deadly, black claws. My organs moved around, my bones shifted and changed and soon, I was the mighty grizzly

Around me, two tigers, a wolf, a jackal, a panther, two cheetahs, a gorilla and a hawk formed. Ax was just himself, the Andalite

Tobias flew up and dived, shooting towards the fortress. A Dracon beam missed him and he flew back

(David's coming out, with about twenty Chatrès) he reported

(Good, let them come) I said

I thought about Cassie and my conversation earlier. She was worried about her sons and I told her not to. I was also worried about my children, but Adam and Leah were adults now, so I couldn't. The only one I could worry about was Tori and even now I couldn't think, simply because war was about to happen

"Well, well, the Animorphs want to fight," said David

Tobias was right, about twenty Chatrès had lined up behind David, but without Dracon beams

(Ax, what are a Chatrè's natural weapons?) I asked privately

(Their claws and spiked tails. Sometimes they will use their mandibles)

(Right, got it)

David was already morphing into a male lion. Nearly as big as a tiger and just as fast and powerful, the lion had a mane to protect its neck. Jake and Adam had nothing

(Which one is big Jake?) asked David once he was done

Jake stepped forward and snarled

(Alright, I know which one you are. So, Jake, ready for a second round?)

(Unlike last time, there's no glass) said Jake

(So the score is lion: 1 and tiger: 0) laughed David

Jake roared, a huge roar that would make an armed man wet himself with fear

(Everyone, let's go) he ordered

He ran forward and clashed with David, snarling and slashing. The rest of us slammed against the Chatrès

One came at me, while another was coming from the side and a third from behind

(Met your new nightmare) I said

I swung my paw, sending the first Chatrè flying through the air. I felt pain in two places and faced the attackers. I could barely see them, but I could smell them. They were coming in again. I roared in fury and swung both paws

I felt claw sink into flesh. Blood flew everywhere when I lifted one Chatrè into the air and used him to knock the other one aside

I saw see a blur diving out of the skies and striking eyes with his talons. A tan and orange blur blew past me, before they collided and slashed at each other

Ax was barely raising a sweat, his tail flying at impossible speed. Leah and Tori had converged on a Chatrè, before lunging and taking him down

I saw Marco baring his teeth and pounding a Chatrè to dust, as Adam, Sam and John ripped into the last few Chatrès

(I can't believe it) said Cassie (We won so easily)

David broke away from Jake, blood running down his face and flank. Jake was covered in bite and claw marks

(Give up now, David) he said (You're outnumbered)

(You think you can win with your numbers? Behold!)

I looked up and saw several black and red blurs landed in front of us. Howlers!

(They can't howl) I said privately to everyone (David is around and they can't howl, otherwise, they would injure or kill him)

A Howler came at me. I reared up onto my hind legs and roared. He spread his wings and started to fly up, but I tackled him to the ground and started laying into him, slashing him in the neck, the armpits, the groin and the eyes, all painful points…

The Howler didn't move, as I backed away and charged blindly at another Howler…

Incredible pain! It felt as if my right flank was on fire

I stopped my charge and turned around, growling deeply

The Howler drew a Dracon beam. I charged again

TSEEEW!

I ignored the searing pain and collided with him, bowling him over, the Dracon beam flying away from his hand

He was getting up and pulling out another weapon, when I ran into him again. And just as I did, I felt pain in my front left leg

As the Howler went flying, I checked my leg. There was a round red hole and small, metal knives were sticking out. I had been hit by a flechette gun!

I was furious. This fool had attacked me!

I roared, filling it with anger, hoping to scare the Howler. He flinched slightly, but it was only so slightly

I took the chance to charge again, but my leg faltered, blood pouring down. I fell onto my side, as the Howler advanced on me, drawing out a knife

I lashed out at him with my lame paw. My claws just nicked him, as he jumped again

Just as he swung again, I continued with my other paw, connecting with his head

The Howler landed, as I jumped on him. Eight hundred pounds of bear landed on the Howler's back, as I tore into him again and again

I got up from the body and looked around. The bear was weakening from the injuries. Jake was still locked in combat with David. Their fur was matted with blood

Adam, Leah and Tori were fighting against one Howler, Sam and John against another, while Cassie and Marco were working together against another Howler. Ax was fighting like the warrior he is, his tail snapping at such high speed, it was hard to see it

(Break away) ordered Jake (Time to use the weapons)

I felt angry that we were running away, but it was part of the plan. Like when we planned Tobias to be captured and he ended up getting tortured. I blinked to rid myself of the memory and followed after the others. Jake was lagging due to his injuries

(Ha, look at them run) crowed David (After them)

We reached the cliff, but the only way over it was to fly

David and the Howlers came close to us, but the Howlers still couldn't use their ultimate weapon due to David being around them

(Any minute now, Ashley or Melissa) I said to myself

The Howlers drew their Dracon beams and aimed at us

(Shoot them) ordered David

BOOM!

Three Howlers went flying; a cloud of dust spread everywhere, so I closed my eyes

BOOM!

More Howlers were blown apart. David had a look of horror in his eyes and backed away. I looked up, as another green ball fell from the sky and collided with the ground

BOOM!

(Retreat, retreat now!) yelled David

He took off, followed by the two remaining Howlers. I laughed after him and demorphed. Everyone else, except for Ax, demorphed, before we remorphed to birds and returned to the fortress

I remembered about Jake telling Melissa and Ashley the co-ordinates to attack. I remembered how Ax said he'll contact them with private thought-speak to tell them when to fire. And it worked

It was a good plan

But right now, I was exhausted from the fighting, so I collapsed on the bed. Tobias came in not long after and laid next to me, before wrapping his arms around me

"How are you?" he asked

I smiled and started stroking his hair

"Good. How about you? What did you do?"

He laughed and kissed me

"I blinded the opposition"

"Your best job"

He laughed again and kissed me. It was a while before he pulled back

"Get some rest, okay love," he said, getting up, "We may need you soon"

I smiled and curled up, as he started to close the door

"Love you, Tobias"

"I love you too, Rachel. Now get some rest"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	17. The proposal

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1305 hours_

_Friday 14th May_

**ADAM**

As soon as I entered the mansion, I headed for the stairs, hoping to get some sleep

"Adam?"

I turned around to see my girlfriend behind me. I smiled and went to her, hugging her closely. She stroked my hair and kissed me on the cheek

"How are you?" she asked

"Good thanks. Good thing you fired when you did"

She smiled

"Come on, I wanna get some sleep," I said

I led the way to our room and opened the door, as Ashley went inside and jumped on the bed. She patted the space next to her

"You coming?"

"Hang on"

I was rummaging around in my bag, until I found what I was looking for and took it out, hiding it behind my back

"What have you got?"

I went to the bed and climbed on, before taking her hand in mine

"Ashley Michelle Ferdinand, we've been dating for seven months now and I wanna go further"

My throat felt dry as I spoke. Ashley looked at me in wonder

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to know if you, Ashley, would like to be my wife"

I had said these words quickly, but I think Ashley understood. She smiled when I showed her the box and opened it. A golden engagement ring sat inside

"Adam Elfangor Noorlin Berenson, I accept your proposal"

She leaned in and kissed me. I felt overwhelmed, so I kissed her back. I slipped the ring onto her finger, feeling excited and happy inside. It was like I was a dolphin

"You've made me very happy," I said

"I know, since you've made me happy as well. When's the date?"

I thought it over

"It's May now, and with everyone helping, how about, say November the 17th?"

She grinned and kissed me again

"Sounds good, Mr. Berenson"

"When shall we tell the others?"

"Later tonight, when we're all refreshed"

I laid down, as she cuddled up to me, her hand on my chest. I placed an arm around her shoulders and closed my eyes, feeling very happy and dreaming about wedding preparations for November the 17th

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1521 hours_

_Friday 14th May_

**TOBIAS**

I woke up and gently took Rachel's arm off me, before getting out of bed and leaving the room. Rubbing my eyes, I managed to get down the stairs and into the meeting room. But I found that Adam was already there, staring into space

"Adam, what's up?"

He shrugged and took a sip of coffee. I made myself some coffee and sat across from him

"Tell me about your wedding?" he asked suddenly

I was caught off guard here. I wasn't expecting this from him, maybe from Leah or Tori, but definitely not from him

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't know"

I sighed

"First off, I was still a hawk. I had taken your mother out for dinner when I popped her the question. And ever since, I've been mostly human, still a hawk, but trying to deal with being a human"

"Why didn't you become a human nothlit?"

"I don't know. Guess I still wanted the freedom of being a hawk"

"But you were human most of the time"

"Only at night, I stayed as a hawk"

"Gee, I bet Mom was pleased"

"When I told her I wanted to remain a hawk, but spent very little time as it, she wasn't happy, but got over it"

"And the wedding?"

"All the Animorphs were there, but only Ax and Marco were on my side. Cassie and Jake were on Rachel's side. It was good, we had Rachel's family there, she looked stunning, I only had to demorph three times and I looked good, apparently. One year later, you were born"

"Okay, I didn't need to know that"

"Now tell me why you wanted to know all that?"

He looked away, before facing me with a serious look on his face

"I proposed to Ashley when I returned and she accepted"

If him asking about my wedding was a shock, this was huge. I nearly fell of my chair

"When's the date?" I asked

"November the 17th"

"Oh my god. Your mother is going to hysterical, not with anger, but with joy. Watch out"

He smiled

"I'm prepared for it"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	18. Late Night Visitor

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 2237 hours_

_Friday 14th May_

**JOHN**

My mind was restless

I was dreaming about the war earlier today. It was all I can think about

Blood was everywhere.

Chatrè corpses lay around me. I had blood on my teeth and claws

Several Howlers had arrived as backup for David

A Howler came at me. I had lunged, my claws stretching out

I struck, claws going deep, as I sank my fangs into his throat. He struggled, but gave up, as I squeezed hard to crush his windpipe

Another Howler attacking my brother. I ran, reaching a speed of about fifty miles per hour when I struck, leaping onto his back and tearing him away

Sam came in to fight, slashing and biting

The Howler threw us off and bared his claws. Sam and I both growled in our throats, before lunging and crashing into him, slashing, biting and rolling around, trying to kill him before he killed us

Pain in my leg. Pain in my flank

Blood running down my body. I snarled and slashed, my claws sinking into flesh. Sam leapt and slashed at the Howler's eyes, blinding him

I attacked his weak points, mortally wounding him

As the Howler died, I looked into his lifeless, busted eyeballs. And I felt pain wash over me…

I shot up in bed and wiped the sweat away. Deciding I wanted a drink, I got out of bed and went downstairs, thinking about today's events

The war, in which we won with use of our cannons

Adam's announcement of his engagement to Ashley

Our approvals, Sam's encouragement and Rachel's joy

And of course, I thought about the future, what it held in store for me. Maybe death on the battle field. Or maybe survival, with terrible war stories for generations to come

I entered the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water

This war, this morphing power, the responsibility to save Earth from powerful creatures like Crayak, it was all too much for me to take!

The door closed. I spun around and put the glass down, before quietly walking to the door

I was sure I had closed it when I came in, didn't I?

I went out and looked around in the hall. Nothing seemed out of place

Something moved on the second floor. I squinted my eyes

I reeled back when I recognised the robin blue eyes

I was horrified when I saw blood on its steel claws. And I knew who it had been after

My parents!

I was too horrified to do anything. But at that time, Leah came out and stopped. I could see the shock on her face

And I saw that her face wasn't hers. It was changing

I decided to do the same, morphing into the cheetah

The Howler leapt over the balcony and began to run, but I stuck out a half-formed leg and tripped him. Leah pounced off the balcony in black panther morph, landing on the Howler's back

(Attack) I cried, broadcasting my thought speak (We're under attack!)

The Howler had thrown Leah off and was advancing on her. I charged and landed on his back, my claws sinking deep. The Howler had thrown his hands over his neck, so I couldn't bite, but he twisted around on his waist and slammed me against the stairs. My claws slackened and with another ram, I fell off

(What is the Howler doing in here?) asked Leah as she growled

I couldn't answer. I didn't want to. I didn't want to know what happened

The Howler leapt over us and headed towards the left wing, as the door opened

FWAAP!

The Howler fell back, minus an arm, as Ax came out. But as the Howler fell, another arm grew from the stump, restoring it to normal before he hit the ground

(Where did you come from, Howler?) asked Ax

The Howler got up and tried to run in the opposite direction

(Stop him) I said (I think he's killed Dad)

"Hiss!"

A cobra reared up and flared its hood, baring its fangs. The Howler made a move for it, but Tori shot out, biting the Howler on the foot

(Nice one Tori) said Ax

The Howler hobbled away, but Leah and I came up and blocked his escape. Tobias and Rachel came out to see what the fuss was, followed by Marco and Melissa. She was trying to soothe a crying Damien

"What is a Howler doing in here?" asked Marco skeptically

Melissa managed to quiet Damien and looked on, as the Howler's breathing became slow and heavy. Ax went over and placed his hand on it

(Let's acquire it) he said (We don't have much time)

Leah, Tori and I demorphed, as Marco, Rachel and Tobias acquired the Howler

"How did it get blood on its claws?" asked Rachel, "did one of you get hit?"

"No"

"Jake and Cassie," said Marco

I pushed past and headed for their room, not wanting to see what laid inside, but having no choice. I opened the door and flicked the light on

The doona was covered in blood. I couldn't see the bodies, but I could see the lumps

"Oh my God," I gasped

I backed away and closed the door, horrified by what I had seen

"John, what's wrong?" asked Leah

I fell back against them and turned to run…

…as my parents were coming up the stairs

That's when I collapsed and fell unconscious

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"John, wake up, now!"

Someone slapped me. My eyes shot open. Leah drew back, ran a hand through her hair, sighed and got up

"He's awake"

I sat up, blinking fast and looked around. Everyone was around me, including my parents. I was on a lounge in the meeting room. I looked up at Dad

"Aren't you dead?"

He patted his chest and stomach, before grinning

"No, I'm still alive"

"Why did you fall?" asked my brother

"I thought the Howler had killed Mom and Dad"

Dad laughed

"No, we were expecting it, so Marco, Ax and I made dummies and filled them with a thick, red liquid. Your mother and I were on the lounge over there"

"But I would have seen you"

"Not if you're wandering around at night while half-asleep"

"What happened to the Howler?"

"It died from Tori's venom," answered Adam

"And where did you get the materials for the dummies?"

"In the basement," said Marco, "it's filled with stuff for anything we need"

I got up shakily to my feet and used Sam and Adam's shoulders as balance

"Are you fine, honey?" asked Mom, "can you walk by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," I answered, "Just need to lie down"

I headed back to my room, with more thoughts to think over, fell onto my bed, didn't bother about the doona and fell asleep quickly

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	19. Why did I ever sign up to this?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 0924 hours_

_Saturday 15th May_

**MARCO**

This is insane

This plan was insane

This entire scheme is insane

I'm using the word insane too much so that's insane

And have I mentioned that Rachel's insane? Well, she is

And can I also add that Jake can be a little insane? Well, this time he was

I felt as if I had just fallen asleep after the Howler attack, when Jake came in and woke me up. I had thrown a pillow at him, but then Damien cried, Melissa got up and kicked me out, before soothing Damien

I had no choice but to follow Jake downstairs and into the meeting room, where Ax in human morph and Rachel stood over a large cardboard box

"Jake, if this is April Fools, I think it's a bit late," I said

Rachel reached into the box and drew out a small steel pipe, both ends covered up with alfoil. I stared at it in wonder

"It's a pipe bomb," explained Jake

"Don't drop that," I warned Rachel

She threw it into her other hand and grinned. I just thought she was insane!

"We've made a few," explained Jake

"Prince Jake, I have made two more," announced Ax

"Don't call me Prince"

"Yes Prince Jake. I think we are ready"

"Ready for what?" I asked

"Since us old Animorphs have acquired the Howler, we need weapons, so I thought we could go out into combat against David and get the Howlers' weapons, while the younger ones will drop bombs on the enemy"

I stared at him in disbelief! This plan was insane!

"What if one of them gets it wrong and hits us?"

"They won't," he reassured

Somehow that wasn't very reassuring

"Uh, Jake, I think you're missing the point. I don't want to get blown up by our side!"

"Ax, tell him"

Ax stood up, holding a small object in his hand. It was flat, round and seemed to be made up of two layers. Or three, I can't tell

"This is a force field generator that I built earlier," he explained, "Ear-lier, er, er. Dracon beams, flechette guns and bombs can't penetrate this once it's in use"

"What about the Howlers and David? Can they get through?"

"Of course," answered Rachel, "but first they have to get past the bird bomb brigade"

"Any more questions to ask, Marco?" said Jake

"When does this insane, suicidal plan go into action?"

"Five o'clock today"

"Why couldn't you have told us this yesterday?"

"Because yesterday we had a war. We want this over and done with, so we can all go home. Do you want to go home?"

I couldn't argue with that. I wanted to go home with Melissa and the boys. Yet, at the same time…

"Yeah, I wanna go home. Let's go out, kill some bad guys and die at the same time"

Jake grinned

"Then let's do it," said Rachel

"Why did I ever sign up to this?" I muttered

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1702 hours_

_Saturday 15th May_

The time had come

I was out in the open in gorilla morph, along with the others. Rachel towered over me in elephant morph, Cassie was a wolf, Jake as a big striped kitty, Tobias was beside me in Hork-Bajir morph and Ax was Ax

And we were about two hundred feet away from David's fortress

(Come out, David, we challenge you) cried Jake

(What's happening?) I asked

(He's coming out) said Ax (He's bringing out several large canisters)

(What would he have in them?) asked Rachel

(Who cares?) said Tobias (We're gonna blow him up)

I looked up and saw five birds of prey circling overhead. We had Leah and Tori carry the pipe bombs, since they had the largest bird morphs and the fuse was long enough to be lit and taken out from our fortress onto the battle ground

See, we had Ashley and Melissa light the bombs when the battle will start. And as usual, I wasn't so sure, due that a bomb might go off and kill Melissa

Then again, Ax did make them, so he knew what to do

(Oh my God) cried Cassie (He has Venber with him. Impossible!)

(Could you say that again, Cassie?) I asked (David is bringing out Venber, correct?)

(Confirmed) said Ax

(But he can't turn them loose) Tobias pointed out (They'll melt)

(What's going on down there?) asked Adam (And what are those things?)

(Venber) answered Rachel

(That doesn't tell us much) called back Sam

I felt a sudden chill. That is not right

Oh man!

I could see snow blowing in our direction. And the air got chillier

(This is bullshit!) cried Leah (How are we're gonna drop the bombs?)

(How about you don't drop the bombs and we can go home in one piece) I said

Very quickly, the dry landscape looked like the Arctic. I did not like this at all

The gorilla, despite having thick fur, was cold. Very cold

I could see that everyone else seemed chilly. Even Ax and Jake couldn't see

(This is bogus) cried John (We're freezing up here)

(Well come down here and morph something warm) said Cassie

(What do we do, fearless leader?) I asked

(We demorph and remorph. Polar bears, now)

I started to demorph. And I slipped from gorilla into human, the air got colder and I was buried up to my knees in snow

I could see the Venber starting to move in their canisters

I felt ice under my feet and I felt the skin getting frozen off

I started the morph into polar bear. Thick, hollowed fur strands covered my body. I grew to a height of three metres tall

I quickly gained weight, as my fingers turned into claws

I felt warm again, but I saw another problem

See, I had said that we were now standing on ice

And David was morphing into a killer whale, perfect for the Arctic

(We are fucked) I said as he dived under the ice

The Venber started for us

But I was warm and I felt powerful. The largest carnivore in the world and anyone who dared challenged it quickly realized that the polar bear is a dangerous animal

We were six polar bears, four big cats and a jackal, against one killer whale

We'll see who gets eaten first

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	20. Let it snow, let it snow

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1714 hours_

_Saturday 15th May_

**TORI**

I demorphed to human before morphing into an animal I knew had fur; the jackal

But as I morphed, I felt the problem with the jackal

They're used to heat, not cold. And despite having fur, the jackal was freezing. I could see that Adam and Leah were fine as a tiger and panther. Sam and John were together as a pair of cheetahs. Ha-ha, cheetahs, cheaters, funny

My body was numb from the snow. I sat back on my haunches to keep myself warm. I didn't care if a killer whale and Venber were coming for us; I just wanted to be warm

Made me remember about some of the winters we had when I was a child. I would always cuddle to Mom or Dad, curled up next to them as they read a book

(Tobias, Tori back is freezing) came Mom's voice

Didn't I have any better morphs suited for this or close enough?

No, I didn't, so I was freezing cold. Something large was coming towards me. I would have backed away, but I couldn't

(Tori, are you okay?) asked Dad's voice

(Freezing cold here)

The lumbering polar bear stepped over me. I snuggled against the warm fur

(Okay kiddo, you snarl and bite, I'll roar and kick butt) said Dad

(Yeah, sure, no worries)

I felt slightly warmer, but I knew I could fight now

(Venber are close now) said Ax

(Take them down and watch out for David) said Jake

(MOVE!) cried Marco

I saw three large creatures jumped back as a black and white submarine burst through the ice, before sinking back under the ice

(Which one, which one?) laughed David (Who should I take out first?)

(Oi, David, you puny little twerp, come over here) said Mom

I wanted to say don't, but a large creature was coming for us. I pushed back against Dad, trying to stay warm

Its head looked like a hammerhead shark's, it had a humanoid silver body, with flashes of bloodred and midnight-blue. The huge, burly arms split at the elbows to make two forearms. And they sliding along, as if they were on ice skates

(What are those things?) I asked Dad

(Venber. We've kinda fought against them in a similar environment)

One came at us. Dad roared and reared up on his hind legs. I wished he didn't

The Venber charged at Dad, moving fast on its skates. Just as it reached us, I lunged out and clamped my jaws around its right leg, snarling and pulling back

The Venber reached for me, but Dad roared again and lunged, slamming into the Venber and slashing it with his large claws. I still held on, so that it couldn't get up

WHAM

Dad fell back from the blow, blood streaming from his nose. The Venber grabbed me and tossed me aside, before heading for Dad

I got up and ran, leaping and landing on its back. This time, I bit down on the back of its neck. While it was distracted, Dad slashed at it again, splattering blood on the snow

The Venber ignored and punched Dad, knocking him down again and laying into him. Dad snarled and slashed, but it was no use

I twisted my jaws quickly and heard a crack. The Venber stiffened, as Dad finished the job, twisting its head right around and helping me down

(Stay by, Tori, okay?)

(Sure)

He charged at a Venber attacking Adam and Leah, crashing into it and slashing furiously. I looked down at the skid and saw a grinning mouth aiming at Adam

(ADAM, MOVE TO YOUR RIGHT!)

CRUNCH!

David came flying through the ice, but missed Adam. As he landed on the ice, Leah lunged and landed on his back, digging her claws in. Adam came in from the side and slashed into David's flank

(AAAARGH!)

He started to sink towards the water. Leah jumped off, as I rounded her and went to help Dad. He was engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with the Venber and wasn't going well

I jumped, landing on the Venber's arm and biting down onto the collar bone. The Venber let go and reached for me, but Dad grabbed him and slung him around like a rag doll. The Venber dug its skate-like feet in and pushed back, flattering Dad against the ice. I bit down on the left eye, feeling blood or whatever liquid filling my mouth. I let go, but the Venber was now blind in one eye

It swung its left arms and sent my flying through the air. I looked at the ice and saw David grinning at me

(Oh shit)

I rolled to my left

CRASH!

David burst through again, but missed. I decided to do something crazy. I demorphed to human and while I was freezing, I started to morph again

Four tentacles grew out of my body, as all my organs positioned themselves in my head. My body was absorbed into my head, as my skin changed colour and my eyes grew. I slipped into the water, despite the cold, now an octopus

I sucked in water and blew, shooting down. I saw something move to my right. I sucked and blew, shooting beneath David when he flew overhead

I turned and headed up, wrapping my tentacles around his flukes

(Hey, let go) he cried

I pulled myself along his body, before reaching his head and wrapping myself around like a Yeerk wraps around a brain

I had blocked his blowhole and covered his eyes

(Surrender now, David, I have you at a disadvantage)

(I will never surrender)

(You are foolish not to do so)

(And you are just the same psychopath as your mother)

He was swimming blindly, until he started moving up. Towards the ice

CRASH!

The blow knocked me off, as David came back and looked up at me, grinning his toothy grin. I sucked in water and as he charged, blew it out

I shot out of the water and landed on the ice, as David blew past. I ran on my tentacles, demorphing as I went. I was running along, leaving skin behind, and avoiding the battle raging about. The snow wasn't white anymore, but more of crimson

I focused on the jackal

BOOM!

An explosion went off. I could see blood-covered snow flying around

And through the snow, I could see a large creature flying around, tearing into the Venber and breathing fireballs, melting the snow and Venber

Leah in dragon morph!

I stopped the morph and returned to normal

(Yeah, take that! Oh David, are you still under the ice, or are you running?)

David burst through the ice and beached himself, before demorphing to human. The snow started to clear and melt, as Leah blew fireballs along the ground

David ducked one as he morphed into a golden eagle

(I swear, this isn't the last you've seen of me)

He flew away, as the snow completely disappeared and Leah demorphed

"That was fun," she smiled

"Alright guys," said Jake, "let's get some wings and get out of here"

Mom came over to me

"Are you okay, because your father said you were frozen for a while"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

She gave me a worried look, before morphing into a bald eagle and following the others. I decided to follow suit and morphed into the kite, taking to the sky and returning back to the fortress for a much needed rest

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	21. Home Invasion

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 0735 hours_

_Sunday 16th May_

**TOBIAS**

I woke up to find that Rachel was gone. Wondering where she would have gone, I got out of bed and left the room, passing Marco's room

I entered the meeting room, but there was no-one around

"Where are you, Rachel?" I asked myself

I went back up the stairs, through the left wing and up another set of stairs, where I had reached the third floor. I went along the hallway, before I came to the balcony where the assault cannons were positioned

And that's where Rachel was, along with Ax, who was doing something to one of the cannons. I snuck up behind Rachel and tickled her waist

"Argh, oh it's you Tobias"

I kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist

"How are you?"

She kissed me in reply. I looked at Ax, who didn't seem to notice

"So, Ax, whatcha doing?" I asked

(I am altering the distance of these weapons) he answered

"Okay, how far can they shoot before?"

(About three hundred feet)

I whistled. I felt Rachel put her arms around my neck and lean in

"And David's fortress is about two hundred feet further," she said

(So I'm changing their projectoring rate to about five hundred feet, just enough to cause some damage)

"Yeah but Ax, David's fortress is over a cliff," I said, "that's why its two hundred feet out of range"

(So I'll have them tilted back at about 45° and shoot them. That way, they'll strike the fortress and cause some damage"

"See Tobias, the windows are weak and so is the base of it," said Rachel

"What you're saying is we shoot the cannons so that they'll strike the bottom of the fortress and sink it?" I said

(That is correct) said Ax

"When will they be ready?" asked Rachel

(Four more on this level, two on the one above and maybe the sniper Dracon)

"Come on, let's get some brekkie," I said

With her hand in mine, I led the way to the kitchen, where I made ourselves a cup of coffee and sat next to Rachel, handing her the cup

"I tell you, I didn't know Crayak could alter the weather," I said

"Neither did I. And I was looking forward to David getting blown up"

"You seriously don't mean that, do you?"

"Tobias, are you mad? He apparently killed you, nearly killed Jake, knocked Ax out and tried to kill me," she cried, "Maybe being trapped as a rat is too good for him"

She took a sip, a frown on her face. I looked around as Tori entered and came over

"How are you, honey?" I asked

She grabbed my coffee and took a sip, before handing it back

"Thanks," she mumbled

"Yeah, no worries, since you drank more than a sip"

"Oh let her be," said Rachel, "she was worse off than all of us"

"Don't you have anything better than a jackal?" I asked her

"Maybe the Travest, but I don't think it would have done well in the cold"

I looked at Rachel, confused. She was giving me the same look. We turned back to our daughter, who was frowning

"Fine, I'll show you"

She got up, but I stopped her

"Don't worry about," I said

She sat down and this time, took Rachel's coffee

"Hey"

"Sorry, trying to stay awake"

"Go make your own"

"Here, take mine," I offered, "I'll make myself another one"

"No, it's yours"

"Just bloody take it"

She unwillingly accepted it, as I went to make myself another cuppa. Just as I sat down, Marco came in and fell onto the couch. Soon, I could hear his snores

"Well, Marco, that's what happens when you snore," I said, "you get kicked out"

He raised his hand and gave me the finger, before it dropped down again. I laughed

"So, Adam's getting married to Ashley," said Tori

I knew she was trying to make conversation just to keep her mind off yesterday's battle

"Ooh, I can't wait until I get to decorate," smiled Rachel

"Everyone get ready," I said, "Spending spree coming up. There goes the credit card"

Rachel playfully slapped my arm. Tori just rolled her eyes

"So what are you wearing to the wedding, young lady?" asked Rachel, serious now

"Watch out, Tori, your mother will be making you try _every_ dress"

"Tobias, no more"

"A dress, is that simple enough?" said Tori

Rachel looked horrified

"How about something light or dark blue to match your red hair?"

"Like Dad said, you're the boss"

At that moment, Ax came into the room and saw Marco sleeping

"So, you've modified the cannons?" I asked

(Yes, they are all done. Now, we just have to wait for the chance)

He morphed to human and proceeded to make some coffee. Only when he spilt the coffee did Rachel decide to help him

"It's a shame I'm still not quite used to this body," he said

Marco suddenly bolted upright, his eyes wide open

"Is there something wrong, Marco?" asked Tori

"Coffee," he said, sounding like a zombie

Suddenly, two red beams shot through the door and just missed Marco's nose. It took him about five seconds to realize. And in that time, I was already on my feet, morphing to Hork-Bajir. Ax had noticed and demorphed

"Why would David attack now?" asked Tori as she morphed

(Because we would be asleep and unsuspecting) said Ax

(Low-life) grumbled Rachel

She had morphed to grizzly, while Marco was half-way to gorilla

TSEEW! TSEEW!

Two more beams shot through

(Come out and surrender) came David's voice (We have you surrounded)

(He's bluffing) said Rachel

(How would we know?) asked Marco

WHAM!

I heard the front doors fall down and raced over to the wall, waiting

A Chatrè-Controller stepped through the door. His head fell to the ground

(Go) I cried

Rachel, Ax, Marco and Tori ran into the hall. I quickly followed them and saw a sharp-shinned hawk flying around, attacking in the minimum space available

"_Who is that?" _I wondered

A Chatrè came at me. My blades flashed and the Chatrè lost a forearm, the other arm and its head. I could see David standing back in lion morph

(Find the others) he ordered (And kill them all)

A Chatrè suddenly fell in front of me, having fallen off the second level. It had two spikes embedded in its chest

A large spiked creature, a tiger and a panther landed beside us

(Hey Dad, how's it going?) asked Adam

(Go away David, we're kicking your ass) said Rachel

My blades flashed again and another Chatrè fell. Another tiger and wolf arrived to back us up. A Howler fell down the stairs, two large puncture wounds in its chest

(What the?) I said

A massive snake with spikes on its forehead slipped over the balcony and slithered up to David, who cowered back and hissed

(Go home, David) said the snake

It was John!

Another Howler fell from Sam's spikes. The hawk dived and slashed David's muzzle

(Aargh! Fine)

He turned and left. We all demorphed, as the hawk landed in front of us. It started to change. I watched as the golden eyes turned blue, as feathers melted into long brown hair, as the hawk grew and formed into Ashley

"Um, hi, guess you weren't expecting that, were you?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	22. Increasing the ranks

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 0801 hours_

_Sunday 16th May_

**SAM**

I was dumbfounded

A hawk had just changed into my best friend's fiancée

I guess Adam had no idea either. He was just as dumb looking as I was

"Since when could you morph?" asked Dad

"Before we left, Leah gave me the morphing power and I acquired the hawk," she answered

And I'm also guessing that her morphing had shocked everyone

"Are there any more morphs you have under your belt?" asked Tobias

"Jaguar and owl"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Adam

"Leah made me to promise not to and to do it as a surprise"

Adam glared at his sister. I ran a hand through my hair and messed it up

"Well, now that's over," said Marco, "we've still got a war to win"

"Everyone, into the room," said Dad

I fell back with Adam

"How are you feeling about that?" I asked

"I'm very pissed off at Leah making her not to tell anyone, especially me"

"So you're not angry at Ashley?"

He smiled

"No, never. It just means she can morph and that it makes it easier for me"

"Well, at least you're cool with it"

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, anything you want"

He smiled again. I messed up my hair. I'll spike it again later

"I was wondering if you could be my best man at the wedding"

I was shocked. And happy at the same time. Nothing could be better

"Sure, mate, I'll be there as your best man"

Adam smiled, accepting and flicked his hair back

"What about John, he wouldn't mind?"

"No, he would be cool"

"Thanks man, I own you"

"No you don't. Unless you let me win at Doom"

We entered the meeting room and sat down with everyone else

"So what's the plan, fearless leader?" asked Marco

"I'm not sure," said Dad, "we won the first war, and the second was unexpected with the snow, so we couldn't use the bombs. Now I don't know"

"**Is it safe for me to offer a suggestion?" **asked an eternal voice

(The Ellimist. He's returned) said Ax

A young man appeared next to me. I jumped and fell on the ground. I got up, embarrassed

"What do you want, Ellimist?" asked Dad, "you stick up in a war and we have only ten days left to win. We can't do that"

"Crayak is resupplying David's forces," said the Ellimist, "giving him hundreds of Howlers. However, he can't do the same for the Chatrè"

"What will happen to them?" asked Mom

"They will eventually die out"

I noticed that Ax had looked away in shame

"Okay, so David has hundreds of Howlers at his disposal," said Marco, "and what do we have? Twelve Animorphs"

"I can help," offered the Ellimist

(See what I mean) said Ax (You say you don't interfere and yet you're interfering)

"I'm not giving you a major advantage, so Andalite, it's not interfering," said the Ellimist, "I'm just boosting your ranks to equal David's"

"How?" asked Adam

"Think. Who are the mostly likely races to help you?"

"The Hork-Bajir," said Tobias

(And the Andalites) mirrored Ax

"There you go," smiled the Ellimist, crossing his arms, "by tonight, you'll have both Hork-Bajirs and Andalites at your disposal"

"Can I ask a question?" said Marco

"What?"

"Where in the blazing hell are we?"

The Ellimist smiled

"On an asteroid, floating in space above Earth. Oh don't worry, Earth won't pick you up on their radars," he said seeing our shocked looks

"Can we see Earth?" asked Leah

"No"

He looked around at each of us

"If that's all, I'll go now"

And with that, he disappeared

"So we're gonna get an army," said Dad, "then let's use an army"

"That's our fearless leader," grinned Marco

"A huge plan that may take a few days to plan and work out. But we'll use it for our last battle. Who's up for it?"

We all raised our hands, eager to win and go home

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	23. The final war begins

**The lyrics in this chapter are NOT mine, they belong to Linkin Park only and so forth**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1115 hours_

_Wednesday 19th May_

**RACHEL**

We had an army

About a hundred Andalites and nearly double that of Hork-Bajirs had arrived to help us out for this last battle. A large field had materialised out behind the mansion, where the Andalites and Hork-Bajirs could live while we planned and prepared

We were ready to kick butt and I had chosen a morph

Not the grizzly bear

Not the African elephant

I was going to morph into a flying Howler, one that I acquired after Tori bit him

So were Jake, Marco, Cassie, Tobias and Ax

The kids had their own large, powerful morphs they were going to morph

The Andalites had brought over their fighters. The Hork-Bajirs are weapons

After days of working hard and preparing, we were ready to fight. And we had a week left, so this will be over in one week

Ha

We left the mansion. The Hork-Bajirs came from around the back and joined us. Toby was talking with Jake, going over the plan, while Estray walked behind her

See, Toby is wise and old. She's a seer. This is her last battle

I had Tobias' hand in mine, while our kids walked behind us

We reached the cliff. Jake had a better idea. While we all stood back and waited, he lit a few pipe bombs and ran

BOOM!

We went down the rockslide, reaching the bottom and travelling to about one hundred feet from David's fortress

And we morphed

My eyes went brighter, from sparkling blue to very bright blue. My hair was sucked into my head, as black and red pustules erupted all over my body

Steel retractable claws grew from my wrist, as my waist melted and moulded into a twistable waist. I grew taller, but not by much

And the last part; a pair of bat-like wings grew out of my back

I went to the crate we had brought and selected a belt of weapons. I placed this over my waist and checked each weapon: Dracon beam, knives, flechette gun

I was a hunter, with hunting eyes, weapons and flight. I could fight anything and win. My howl could stun or kill anyone. I was layered with weapons that made Rambo seem weak

Five identical Howlers formed around me

A black, ghost-like alien with long sharp claws formed out of Adam

Leah grew horns, a tail and wings when she morphed into a powerful dragon

A large bird-like lizard stood in Tori's place, which I assumed was the Travest

Sam had now morphed into the Berzerx, a large spiked creature

And John was a giant snake, his head lined with long spikes

We were a force to be reckoned with

With my Howler eyes, I could see David coming out of the fortress, followed by the remainder of the Chatrè

And hundreds of Howlers, all with weapons, but unable to howl

David stopped at about thirty feet from us, now a Howler

(The final battle, a mixture of Animorphs and Hork-Bajir against Howlers)

He had no idea about our reinforcements, until they came

They blew overhead, before flying back and hovering about us. About thirty fighters, with more as back-up at the mansion

(Very well) said David (You have Andalites. I have Skrit Na)

Large UFO-like ships flew overhead, outnumbering the Andalites

(You think this is all we have, David?) asked Jake (We have more)

The rest of the Andalite squadron came flying and joined their fellow fighters

(Fine, then let it be) said David

And at that moment…

**Yo, yo**

**Forfeit the game**

**Before somebody else takes you out of the frame**

**Puts your name to shame**

**Cover up your face**

**You can't run the race**

**The pace is too fast**

**You just won't last**

A song of Linkin Park's called _Pts.of.Athrty _boomed out around us. Adam and Sam had built a large stereo system, loud enough to kill anyone standing too close. And they had asked for songs from the Ellimist to scare the opposition

I saw David frown

(Scared David?) I asked

(Let's finish this!)

**You like to think you're never wrong**

**(You like to think you're never wrong)**

**You have to act like you're someone**

**(You have to act like you're someone)**

**You want someone to hurt like you**

**(You want someone to hurt like you)**

**You want to share what you've been through**

**(You've lived with what you've learnt)**

Hork-Bajir and Animorph charged at the Howlers

Andalites flew at the Skrit Na

We clashed against each other, beams shooting, claws slashing, fighters exploding

It was total chaos and mayhem

It would be difficult to see who would win

If we won, we could go home and I wanted to see my son get married

If we lost, then Earth was a goner

I used that as a spur, twisting around on my waist, firing my Dracon beams and flechette guns at my DNA brethren

Fighters exploded, crashed and burned

Hork-Bajir were slashing at quick speed, severing limbs and heads, striking all the weak points we had told them about

I had no idea what this outcome would be like, but I didn't want to know

**Yo, yo**

**Forfeit the game**

**Before somebody else takes you out of the frame**

**Puts your name to shame**

**Cover up your face**

**You can't run the race**

**The pace is too fast**

**You just won't last**

**Forfeit the game**

**Before somebody else takes you out of the frame**

**Puts your name to shame**

**Cover up your face**

**You can't run the race**

**The pace is too fast**

**You just won't last**

**You like to think you're never wrong**

**(You like to think you're never wrong)**

**You have to act like you're someone**

**(You have to act like you're someone)**

**You want someone to hurt like you**

**(You want someone to hurt like you)**

**You want to share what you've been through**

**You like to think you're never wrong**

**(You like to think you're never wrong)**

**You have to act like you're someone**

**(You have to act like you're someone)**

**You want someone to hurt like you**

**(You want someone to hurt like you)**

**You want to share what you've been through**

**(You've lived with what you've learnt)**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	24. One Step Closer

**These lyrics in this chapter do not belong to me at all, they belong only to Linkin Park. But read on**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1135 hours_

_Wednesday 19th May_

**JOHN**

I was large and powerful

I was like the Basilisk, but without the death glare

Even still, I could cause nearly instant death with my fangs, since the venom is powerful

I was a maximum forty feet along, longer than Tori's Travest morph

We had clashed together, blood and body parts flying

Above us, another battle raged about, as the Andalites fought against the Skrit Na

I reared up on about 2/3 of my body, towering over everyone else

I hissed and dived, sinking my fangs into a Howler's chest. And because my fangs are long, they exited through his chest

The Howler struggled, as I flicked him off with my tongue

Leah flew around, breathing fireballs, incinerating the Howlers in their numbers. And I realized there wasn't hundreds of Howlers

There were thousands, about four to five thousand to be exact

But I didn't let this deter me, as I weaved around quickly, despite my large size, diving and biting, killing any Howler that I bit nearly instantly

Tori let rip with a supersonic boom, blasting several Howlers into the air. They didn't move again. Adam was slashing fast, mincing a Howler and spitting acid onto another. Sam was ripping the Howlers apart with his spikes. He was quickly covered in Howler blood

I dived and struck again. A Howler shot me with a Dracon beam. I focused on him and filled him with venom. Another Howler came at me, but I swung my head and caught him with my spikes, impaling him and sending him flying

An Andalite fight crashed and burst into flames, followed by a Skrit Na ship

Pain in my side

I twisted around and lashed out at the Howler, but he jumped back and I missed him. The Howler's claws flashed and I felt pain in my neck

I threw back my head, knocking the Howler aside. And as he opened his wings, I struck, replacing his blood with my venom. He dropped

I felt my blood running down my back and ignored the pain

I looked around, searching for any more prey and I found them in sheer numbers. The Andalites couldn't help us due to the fact they were fighting their own war

I could hear the music that was playing out across the field. The song playing now was Linkin Park's "One Step Closer"

**One step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

I snapped my jaws and lashed out at another Howler, as a Skrit Na ship fell, crashed and burned along with the rest of burning metal

I caught a Howler on my fangs and tilted my head back, swallowing him in one go

I faced several Howlers looking up at me. They had seen me eat their comrade

(Who's next?) I asked

Flit! Flit! Flit! Flit! Flit! Flit! Flit!

Pain in my body, as I was hit with the flechette guns. Like little darts pricking me

I whipped my tail around and sent them flying

(See you next summer) I said

**One step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

Yes, it was one step closer to the edge, before we would break. I was fighting against a virus, which were the Howlers. I was the anti-virus, snaking through and infecting the Howlers, killing them off, one by one

I slithered forth and struck down another Howler

Dracon beams and metal darts flew past, a few hitting me

I lunged, biting and infecting, killing, filling those with venom

**Shut up when I'm talking to you**

**Shut up**

Finally, the Andalites had won their battle against the Skrit Na and were now firing upon the Howlers, blasting them apart with their guns

Several Howlers took to the air, but were shot down as well

The battle had turned in our favour

I caught a flying Howler on my fangs and dropped him

That's when I noticed a large, green energy ball flying through the air. It didn't come from our side. It was heading for us

"_Oh I don't like this at all"_

**Shut up when I'm talking to you**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up, Shut Up**

**I'm about to break**

**Everything you say to me**

**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

**Everything you say to me**

**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to BREAK**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	25. Andalite or Howler

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1211 hours_

_Wednesday 19th May_

**AX**

I was in Howler morph, even though I preferred my Andalite body

But I had weapons of all sorts; Dracon beams, flechette guns and knives

I spread my wings and with one sweep, took to the air, aiming my Dracon beam

I fired, the beam slicing a Howler in half

Both sides were suffering huge casualties. Howlers, Hork-Bajirs, Andalites and Skrit Na fell around us

I was worried about my friends

I saw Leah rear up and let rip with three fireballs in quick succession. Three Howlers were thrown back and incinerated

Prince Jake, Cassie, Marco, Rachel and Tobias were all in Howler morphs, twisting, flying and shooting

Cassie had a burn scar on her left shoulder. Tobias' right leg had been shot with a flechette. Prince Jake and Marco were also injured

Only Rachel seemed fine, as if she had finally found the perfect morph for her brave and reckless ways

Looking around as I fired, I saw Adam spitting acid and slashing through the Howlers, John biting and infecting, Sam splattering Howlers, Tori deafening Howlers with her supersonic blast, which was just as good as their howl, which they couldn't use

I landed and dodged steel claws aimed at my face. Twisting around, I drew a knife and stabbed it into the Howler's throat. He clutched at the wound and fell, choking on his own blood

I drew a flechette gun and riddled another Howler with the darts, making him look like a pincushion. I looked around David

He was squaring off against Prince Jake, both of them without weapons, save the knives that Prince Jake still possessed. They were slashing and leaping at each other

Leah spread her massive wings and took off, breathing fire onto the Howlers, melting their bodies into sloop

Pain in my back!

I twisted around and aimed a Dracon beam point blank, blowing the Howler's head off

That's when I noticed a large, green energy ball flying through the air towards us

(MOVE!) I yelled

I dived, but I was too slow

BOOM!

I couldn't feel my legs. Then I realized I had no legs and was bleeding to death

I focused on my Andalite body and started to demorph, while all around me, a furious battle raged. Hork-Bajir and Howler fell, sliced or shot

My hind legs grew out from the stumps, as my stalk eyes grew

"_Where's my tail?"_

My own blue fur replaced the black and red skin, as my main eyes returned to normal. My front legs appeared, allowing me to stand up

Finally, my tail rose out and over behind me

FWAAP!

A Howler lost an arm; as I struck again and took his head clean off

My fellow Andalites flew overhead, mowing the Howlers down as they fought or flew

BOOM!

Another explosion and more bodies flew, both Hork-Bajir and Howler

(ASHLEY, MELISSA, IF YOU'RE THERE, FIRE THE CANNONS!) I yelled

FWAAP!

A Howler lost his momentum when he lost a leg. With my stalk eyes, I searched the sky, waiting, hoping that they got my message

FWAAP! FWAAP!

Two Howlers lost their heads. I felt pain in my abdomen and looked down. I had been hit with flechettes. Blood started to run

BOOM!

This one had come from our side and struck David's fortress at the base. I had programmed it right. Two more energy balls fell and struck the fortress

(NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!) cried David

I looked at him, as he got hit by Prince Jake's claws. He spun around and hit Prince Jake back across the face

FWAAP! FWAAP!

Another two fell

BOOM!

This time, the fortress started to fall. Pieces of it broke and fell away, as a cloud of dust raced out towards us. I faced away, as the dust blew past and went into the sky

(NOOOOOO!)

FWAAP! FWAAP! FWAAP!

I had leapt over a fallen body and struck three times. Three Howlers fell, sliced in half

Now with the fortress down, the battle was getting more and more into our favour

(Give up David, now, you've lost) said Prince Jake

(Never!)

He lashed out at Prince Jake, but John slithered along and wrapped around him and started to squeeze

(Give up or my son crushes you)

(I…)

(What?)

(I…surrender)

John let go of David, who instantly started to demorph. By now, the wound was starting to affect me, so I morphed to human and demorphed

Everyone else demorphed, as the Howlers disappeared. The remaining Andalites landed and got out, as the Hork-Bajirs surrounded us

"**Now this is really my time," **boomed a large voice

It sounded full of evil and malice

And then, a creature appeared. And I stepped back in horror

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	26. Crayak returns

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 1245 hours_

_Wednesday 19th May_

**LEAH**

"Holy shit," I said

This creature was massive. It was taller than our mansion and wider than the mansion. It had a long head, with very sharp fangs. Five large spikes grew out from its head, as it walked about on four tree-like legs. And what looked like a ship grew out of its back

I knew who this was

Crayak!

"**Consider this as payback"**

"YOU NEVER GIVE UP, DO YOU?" shouted my brother, "WE KICKED YOUR BUTT A YEAR AGO, BUT NO, THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH"

"Alright guys, we need to plan an attack," said Jake

A belt of weapons still hung around his body. I looked over at my parents and saw them in each other's arms, comforting themselves

I went over to Adam and Sam

"I'm not sure if you can fry his brain again," I told Adam

"Damn"

"What's the method of attack?" asked Marco

"Howler morphs, fly in and attack, kids, you do your big morphs," said Jake

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore," said Adam, "I'm an adult now"

Sam elbowed him in the ribs and grinned. I saw Tori and John nearby and went over to comfort Tori, putting an arm around her

"We've fought him once and won, we can do it again," I said

"**Are you finished?" **asked Crayak

"NO, WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!" yelled Marco

"BITCH!" added Mom

"Everyone morph, Andalites, give us some cover fire," said Jake

(On it) said the Andalite captain

"What about our people?" asked Toby, stepping forward, "Can we fight?"

"It might wipe you out," said Dad

"But we wish to fight and help you," argued Toby

"Fine," said Jake, "just be careful"

"Let's do it," said Mom

I started to morph into the dragon

First off, my skin turned hard and scaly. My spine elongated to form my tail, as horns grew out of my head. My face bulged out, as I grew larger, heavier and stronger. Large bat-like wings grew out of my back, as my organs shifted around to make space for my fire-breathing stomach. Fangs replaced teeth; claws grew from fingernails, my vision and hearing improved, as I finished morphing

I opened my wings and roared

(What about David?) asked Cassie

Jake turned around and faced him, now as a Howler

(David, what are you going to do?)

David looked at the ground. I saw a couple of tears drop

"I can't fight with you. I've turned against you; I've tried to kill you. I'm sorry, big Jake, but I can't find the ability to fight along your side. I don't deserve it"

Cassie crouched next to him. It seemed kind of funny, a Howler being sympathetic

(David, forget about the past. What happened happened, okay, so find that ability and use it to fight against this evil)

He looked at her with his red eyes

"He turned me into a human and gave me my morphing power back. What if I fight against him and he takes all that away?"

(Why not fight against him and keep it?) said Dad

David looked at each of us in turn and lowered his head

"I can't. Look, just go on without me, okay, he's coming"

I turned and faced Crayak, before flying into the air and was joined by my sister

(Let's go kick his butt) I laughed

The others reached the sky, while Adam, John and Sam ran about on the ground. Together with the Andalites and Hork-Bajirs, we charged at Crayak

"**That's better"**

TSEEW!

A Dracon beam was fired from his back, blasting apart several Hork-Bajirs. I killed my speed, opened my mouth and let loose a fireball

It crashed against Crayak's head and he looked at us

(Tori, get him)

TSEEW!

BOOM!

Tori's supersonic boom slammed against the Dracon beam and ricocheted it back at Crayak, who didn't move out of the way

"**Die!"**

The Andalite fighters fired upon him, blasting holes in his body, as the Hork-Bajirs slashed at his front left foot

"**Aargh!"**

Mom, Dad, Jake, Cassie, Marco and Ax flew up, before drawing out their weapons and using them. Flechettes and Dracon beams struck Crayak, digging up holes in his head

TSEEW! TSEEW!

A few fighters went down, but we still pushed on. Adam, Sam and John were busy attacking the front right leg, as Tori and I let rip with our abilities

BOOM!

A green energy ball fell from the sky and slammed against Crayak's front leg, ripping a crater in it

(Yeah, Ashley and Melissa) I cried

We had him outnumbered. Suddenly, he fell forward, both front feet slashed apart

"**I will not go down like this"**

(This is your war) I said (You started it)

TSEEW!

A Dracon beam shot towards Jake. He didn't have time to move

A Howler flew up in front of Jake and took the beam. His legs fell away, as he plummeted to the ground

(Oh my God) said Cassie (That was David)

As soon as David hit the ground, he began to demorph

I looked at Crayak. He looked at me. So I breathed a fireball which smashed into his face, burning the flesh away. And a green energy ball fell from the sky, connecting with the ship growing out of his back, setting off a nice, but massive explosion

"**Aaarrgh!"**

And that's when the entire place changed

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	27. The Comet

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Time unknown_

_Wednesday 19th May_

**JAKE**

I was human and I was in a large room. I looked up at the creature sitting on the throne. It had no arms and had a large, single, blood-red eye

"**You know why you are here, Jake," **said Crayak

I looked around and saw that I was alone

"No," I said, "I don't"

"**Such a fool. You know our history together"**

"Yeah, but I'm trying to forget"

The eye frowned. I looked away, too scared to look anymore

"**Maybe a lesson would get some respect out of you!"**

Several Howlers appeared. I instantly knew then

I had dreamed about this before. I knew what was coming next

I felt myself morphing. I wasn't doing it and yet I was. I recognised the black and orange pattern spreading across my body

I changed and shifted, until I was now a tiger. The Howlers advanced on me. The ones closest to me unfolded their wings

I roared and slashed, splitting a stomach open. Quick as a flash, I swiped again, batting a Howler across the head, my claws going deep

I lunged, crashing into another Howler, rolling across the floor. A circle was made around us. The Howler slashed

I ducked and fired all my power into my hind legs, springing from the floor and landing on the Howler, claws digging into its flesh, as I sank my fangs into its throat

The body fell. I rolled and slashed, hissing and roaring

My ears twitched. I twisted around, rearing up and catching a Howler out of the air. I landed on him, my claws going deep, as I bit down into his throat, ripping it out, as I leapt off the body and crashed into another Howler

His claws flashed and I felt pain in my flank. He slashed twice, just missing me

He was fast! I was faster!

As he slashed, I sliced through his wrist, nearly severing it. Unfortunately, he spun around on his waist and slashed me across the face

I fell back, but I used the fall as a chance to spring and rip his throat

A Howler opened its mouth and howled that ear-splitting scream

I was stunned, unable to move or think. I couldn't do anything

I fell back onto my haunches, dazed out of my mind

A Howler lunged with its claws ready to cut me down. Another Howler lunged, but it wasn't at me, it was at the other Howler. A third Howler slashed my throat, but a fourth attacked him, ripping into its back

I blinked my eyes. Why are they doing that?

I fell onto my side and started to slip away, as my blood pooled around me. And as I faded into darkness, I saw Crayak's blood-red eye widened in surprise

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Jake, wake up"

I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I was human again. I had no idea how I had demorphed when I was unconscious. I was helped to my feet by Marco and looked around, before taking Cassie's hand in mine

"What happened?" I asked

"No idea," answered Rachel, "we were looking around, until we saw you and raced in to help"

"See, the howl can't affect us," said Marco, "But they got a hammering"

He pointed at my sons and Tobias and Rachel's children

"What happened next?"

"Well, we fought against the Howlers and pushed them back. Crayak looked furious," answered Tobias

I noticed David hanging back. I went to him and held out my hand

"Thanks for saving me," I said

He took my hand and accepted it

"So, what now?" I asked, "I mean, we won, so when are we going home?"

"**You can't go home," **said a voice

"What?" asked Leah

The Ellimist appeared before us, as Melissa, Kevin, Damien and Ashley appeared with him. They went to their counterparts: Marco and Adam

"What do you mean we can't go home?" asked Sam, "we won"

"I know you won, but soon, there won't be a home," said the Ellimist

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rachel in her dangerous voice

"Crayak is, shall we say, pissed off, so now he's going back on his agreement"

"How?" I said

"He's sent a comet towards Earth. When it hits, it will destroy all life on Earth"

(Can't you stop it?) asked Ax (You are the all-powerful, interfering Ellimist)

The Ellimist help up his hands

"I wish I could, Aximili, but the truth is I can't. I can't do anything; otherwise I might destroy Earth itself instead of saving it"

A hologram appeared before us. It showed Earth from space and when the Ellimist zoomed it out, it showed the comet heading towards our planet

"What do we do?" I said

"We can't stand by and watch," said Marco, "I'm not staying here for the rest of my life"

"We can't use the cannons to blow it up, can we?" asked Rachel

The Ellimist shook his head

"I can't do such a thing"

Nobody said anything. That's when David spoke up

"I know"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	28. The Sacrifice

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Time unknown_

_Wednesday 19th May_

**CASSIE**

"I know," said David

"What?" asked Marco

"I'll morph to Howler and use a Dracon beam to destroy it"

"But wouldn't you die?" asked Tori

David looked down. He didn't want to answer. But I knew

"David, you don't have to do such a thing"

"I must. It's the only way"

"How can it be the only way?" asked Tobias, "we can find a better way"

"Don't you understand guys," said David, "I tried to kill you all, when all you were doing was trying to save the world. I was young and selfish at the time"

"You can't do this," I said, trying to coax him out of it

"Guys, please don't try and stop me. It's the only way I can think of repaying you and saving Earth from destruction"

I saw tears in his eyes when he said this. Why did he have to do this? Was he being selfish again?

"Besides, it's better than being a rat," said David

"Don't be stupid," said Jake, "we can think of a better way"

"Jake, don't you be stupid. Can't you see, I can't go back to my life as a rat, lost on that island, tortured within my own mind," he continued, "this way is better. It's all I can do. Don't hate me for it. Praise me for it"

He started to morph into a Howler. He still had the weapons on him, so they adjusted easily to his growing body

(Don't try and stop me)

He turned to the Ellimist

(Can you take me there?)

The Ellimist nodded. I think he understood what was about to happen

(Ellimist, when this is over, return my body to human) begged David

"Of course"

Both he and David disappeared. I looked at the hologram. David appeared in space, using his wings to stay in one spot and drew a Dracon beam, as the comet hurdled closer

"Don't do it, please don't," I pleaded, knowing he wouldn't hear me

I couldn't watch, I just couldn't and yet, I couldn't take my eyes away

We had to watch him die!

As the comet got closer, David pulled the trigger and concentrated the beam. The comet started to turn red from the beam

BANG!

The comet exploded into hundreds of pieces. David lowered the Dracon beam

I felt happy that the comet was destroyed. Maybe David wouldn't have to die

I watched as a piece of comet struck David in the chest, knocking the wind out of him

I watched as they both hurtled towards Earth

I knew that the speed at which they were flying would be hot, so hot that the piece of rock and ice would melt…and so would David

I couldn't watch anymore. I turned away and felt the tears well up

Jake came over and put an arm around me and rubbed my arm, comforting me

"He did it for a good cause"

I turned and wrapped my arms around him, crying against his chest. He rested his chin on my head, rubbing my back and soothing me

Then, all of a sudden, we were back at Rachel's place, back before it had all started

I looked around. The food was gone and in their place, laid David's human body

Slowly, I walked over and touched his face. His eyes were closed and there was not a single burn mark on his body

"I'm so sorry," I whispered

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_At 0900_

_Friday 21st May_

Everyone there was in black. It was only the thirteen of us, not including Kevin and Damien, but it was enough. I had tears in my eyes, watching as Jake, Tobias, Marco, Adam, Sam and John acted as pallbearers, picking up David's coffin and taking it out to the grave. Rachel and I had chosen the perfect spot where we could lay him to rest

The coffin was lowered into the grave, as Adam picked up a shovel and started to fill it in. Sam decided to help him

"Although he seemed like a coward and he had turned against us,"read Jake, "we know that he died for a good cause. We know that he died to save Earth, to protect it. David died as a fighter, a casualty of war and no matter what he did, we shall remember him and we shall miss him"

I couldn't take it anymore. The tears ran down my face. I wiped them away and saw that Rachel's eyes were also red. Jake came over and comforted me, as Rachel was comforted by Tobias

As we walked away, I looked back over my shoulder and I read the headstone

_In memory of David_

_A fellow Animorph who gave his life_

_So that others may live_

_We shall remember him_

_And we shall miss him_

_From Jake, Cassie, Tobias, Rachel, Marco and Aximili_

_From Adam, Samuel, Leah, Tori and Jonathan_

_From Melissa, Kevin and Ashley_

"_He may be gone, but he will never be forgotten"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	29. Aftermath

**Yes, I know, I killed David, I'm so mean. Well, I did decide and I choose death for him. Sorry to everyone who like David, but on with the last chapter**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Sixteen months later…_

**ADAM**

Every month, on the 21st, my sisters and I visited David's grave and laid down some flowers, along with the others already placed

I never really knew him, but I will miss him greatly. He did sacrifice himself so that we could all live

On the 17th November, Ashley and I were married as Mr and Mrs Berenson. The wedding was wonderful, the cake was fabulous and Ashley looked gorgeous. I remember Mom was crying when we tied the knot. I was happy when I said "I do" and slipped the ring onto her finger

Four days later, Ashley and I went to David's grave. She had put some flowers down, as Marco and Melissa arrived

"You know, I never really liked David," Marco told me

"Why?"

"He seemed different from all of us. I felt bad when we trapped him as a rat, but we had no other choice. But now that he's gone, I miss him"

"It has that effect"

"I know. Now let's go and get some lunch"

We left and returned to our cars

Now back to now. Ten months after our wedding, Ashley gave birth to a girl. We named her Kimberly Corril Rachel Berenson. It suited her perfectly

And I had vowed that when we would have a son, I would name him David

I finally got Sam hooked up with a beautiful woman named Tracy. She liked his hair, his eyes and his skin, how it shined under the light. That's what she told me later

I was soaring on the thermals, thinking about the past events. I felt happy that I had accomplished something in my life: I had saved the world, got married and had a child. There was also the loss of life I had to experience. And I hoped that Crayak regretted his decision to ever fight against us

And if he ever tried to fight us again, we would give him a whupping he'll never forget

Sigh

I spilled air from my wings and shot back towards home

Home, where I could spend time with my wife and daughter. I landed and demorphed. Ashley came out, holding Kimberly in her arms. I picked her up and held her close, as Ashley hugged him. I silently swore to watch over my little girl and protect her

That is my life, from six years old on a Bug fighter, to twenty years old fighting in a maze and at twenty-one, fighting to save Earth in a war

And also at twenty-two, with my loving wife and beautiful daughter

I will never forget any of this. Never forget anything. It'll all be with me

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Finished, its all over, or is it? Thank you to everyone who read this story andplease review if you liked it. I can accept some type of flames, but anyhow, thanks once again until next time**


End file.
